Pourquoi pas ?
by Youni
Summary: Un monde parallèle ? Ah Bon ? Ça existe ce machin ? Eh bien si vous ne le saviez pas, découvrez le avec cette Héroïne un peu fofolle. 12ème chapitre en ligne !
1. Hallucination ?

_**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**_

_**Bon alors, petite explication, cette fiction ne se passe pas tout de suite dans l'univers de Batman mais vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi.**_

_**C'est la première fois que j'invente un personnage, j'espère qu'il vous amusera..**_

_**En espérant juste que ça vous plaisent, et puis comme il y a logiquement plusieurs chapitres, je ne mettrais la suite que si j'ai des avis de lecteurs (non, non ce n'est pas du chantage, je veux juste savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou non)**_

…

**HALLUCINATION ?**

...

Je suis là, en train d'attendre sous la pluie que ce foutue bus arrive, bien entendu celui ci est en retard d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Mes cheveux blond ruissèlent d'eau lorsque enfin, il arrive et s'arrête devant moi.

Les portes du transport grincent horriblement alors qu'elles s'ouvrent, je monte à l'intérieur adressant seulement un regard noir au chauffeur, avant de chercher une place où m'asseoir et comme par hasard, il n'y en a plus aucune.

Jurant à mi-voix, je me résous à tenir la barre de fer qui est près de la fenêtre centrale du bus.

Il est peut-être temps que je me présente, je suis une jeune femme de 27 ans et je suis psychologue dans un petit cabinet sans aucune réputation à part peut-être celui d'avoir les clients les plus barges du pays. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, une vielle femme était venue nous rendre visite, tout en pleurant parce que son chat était mort, pas étonnant quand on le laisse dans un four allumé.

Dès fois, je me demande si je ne suis pas devenue aussi taré que mes patients, ça ne m'étonnerais pas vraiment, pour tout vous dire.

Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet; je vis dans un petit appartement plus que modeste, enfin en même temps avec ce que je gagne, je ne peux pas me payer le luxe.

Je ne suis pas mariée et je n'ai pas non plus de petit ami, pas que je sois moche, non c'est plutôt le contraire, c'est juste que j'adore rembarrer tout les hommes qui m'approchent, remarquez on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient vraiment intéressants, à ce dandiner comme ils le font.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sympathique mais ça vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué.

Ma vie n'a vraiment rien de palpitante, une simple vie monotone, une vie comme des milliers d'autres, sauf que ça, c'est ce que je me disais avant aujourd'hui.

Comme je vous le dis, j'étais dans le bus, tout ça parce que on m'avait enlevé mon permis de conduire, soit-disant j'étais dangereuse. Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si tout les gamins sautaient sous mes roues comme des ahuris. Leurs parents devraient vraiment leurs acheter des lunettes.

La pluie s'était finalement arrêtée. Je regardais le paysage en vaguant à mes pensées, et puisque je regardais à travers la fenêtre, je pouvais voir les reflets de tout les gens autour de moi et il y a un reflet qui a particulièrement attiré mon attention.

Au début, je me disais que je rêvais, j'avais une simple hallucination à cause d'une trop grande accumulation de fatigue et de stress. Je me suis donc détournée de la vitre pour voir de mes propres yeux si cela était vrai, après tout on ne sait jamais.

Bizarrement, il était toujours là, me fixant de ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux colorés tombant dans un désordre total et un mince sourire sur ce visage maquillé.

Le Joker.

Dans de tels moments, il n'y a que deux choses à faire :

- Soit vous hurlez de terreur et de surprise.

- Soit vous faîtes semblant de n'avoir rien vu et vous courez chez vous pour prendre un calmant.

Ma réaction fut relativement différente, bien sûr je trouvais cela très étrange, après tout Heath Ledger, l'acteur qui joue le Joker était mort en début d'année et pourtant l'homme devant moi était sa réplique identique lorsque il jouait ce rôle.

J'étais intriguée et un peu chamboulée, je lui lança un regard interrogatif qui le fit sourire encore un peu plus.

"Bonsoir."

Cette voix ! Je la connaissais tellement bien ! Je l'avais entendue tant de fois. Oui c'est vrai, je suis allée revoir ce chef d'œuvre qu'est Dark Knight une bonne dizaine de fois et je n'ai pas compté le nombre de fois où j'ai eut la joie d'admirer la bande annonce.

Je connaissais donc cette voix, comme si elle avait été la mienne.

C'était belle et bien celle du Joker.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner d'appréhension.

Mes doigts s'approchèrent de son visage, voulant le toucher, savoir ci cela était vrai, cependant, ma main ne put atteindre son but que je fus violemment repoussée par un coup au visage. Je recula de quelques pas à cause du fort impact. Et je n'eus le temps de relever la tête que je fus vite accueillie par un coup dans l'estomac qui me plia en deux.

C'est alors que j'entendis son rire, ce fabuleux rire qui me fit sourire moi aussi, malgré la douleur.

Autour de moi, les gens murmuraient, tous me regardaient, ne comprenant pas pourquoi quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient de mes lèvres.

Peut-être que...peut-être qu'en fait, ils ne le voyait pas ?

Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ses merdes tombent toujours sur moi ?

"Effectivement, ils ne peuvent pas me voir !"

Il faut croire que j'avais parlé à voix haute...

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?" demandais-je cyniquement.

"Parce que il n'y a que toi qui peut me voir."

"Ça m'avance beaucoup de savoir ça." répliquais-je ironiquement.

Il ne répondit rien, continuant juste à sourire.

Il se foutait de ma gueule ouvertement, Joker ou pas, on ne se fout pas de moi.

Je lui envoya rageusement mon poing dans la face, je fus d'ailleurs assez étonnée de l'atteindre aussi facilement. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit que les gens dans le bus devaient vraiment me prendre pour une tarée, à frapper et parler toute seule dans le vide. Il serait peut-être temps que j'aille voir moi-même un psy.

J'entendis un sifflement de douleur et je me tournais vers le clown, celui ci se tenait le visage et il n'avait pas l'air content mais alors pas du tout. Javais peut-être fais une gaffe.

Il m'atteignit à une vitesse incroyable, m'empoignant par le cou et me soulevant dans les airs. Il m'étranglait et je commençais à sérieusement manquer d'air, par chance le bus venait tout juste d'arriver à un arrêt. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, et en prenant appuis sur la vitre grâce à mes jambes, je réussis à faire basculer nos deux corps hors du bus pour finalement nous écraser sur le béton mouillé.

Un peu sonnée par la chute, je mis quelques instants avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je pus aisément constater que le bus n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour repartir et qu'à présent le Joker se dressait en face de moi, sa hauteur me dominant totalement. Du sang c'était mélangé à son maquillage, néanmoins, il avait l'air un peu plus calme que précédemment.

Je me relevait prudemment et lui faisait face.

Vu comme ça, nous étions plutôt pathétiques. Moi, trempée de la tête aux pieds, mes long cheveux dans un sale état et mes vêtements froissés, lui n'était pas beaucoup mieux avec ses cheveux emmêlés, de plus son maquillage avait légèrement coulé.

Il me regarda de haut en bas et éclata dans un rire moqueur.

Mouais ça a l'air de lui prendre assez souvent.

Après avoir fini de rire, il me posa une question.

"Sais tu qui je suis ?"

Ma tête tomba sur le côté étonnée par la question. Il est con ou quoi ? Qui pourrait ne pas le connaître ?

"Oui." répondis-je néanmoins avec calme.

Il eut l'air content de ma réponse.

"Mais alors qui suis-je ?" fit-il tout excité par sa petite devinette.

"Tu es Heath Ledger, l'homme qui incarne le Joker."

"Heath Ledger ?" demanda t-il incrédule. "Qui s'est celui là ?"

Okay, c'est qui ce mec ? S'il n'est pas Ledger alors qu'il a exactement la même tête, la même voix et tout le tralala, c'est qu'il y a un petit problème, non ?

"Est ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu es **Le** Joker ? Le vrai ?"

Je crois qu'il est sortit de l'asile.

"Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?"

Oui c'est sûr que vu comme ça, il n'a pas totalement tort.

"Si tu es vraiment le Joker, je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?"

""Héhé très bonne question !" il lécha ses lèvres avant de commencer son récit "..en fait, ce cher bon vieux Batsy m'a envoyé à l'asile, c'est dommage je m'amusais bien avec lui moi..."il fit une petite moue boudeuse (adorable) avant de continuer. ".. et puis quand je suis arrivé à l'asile, ils m'ont frappé."

"Ils t'ont frappé, pourquoi ça ?" c'était plutôt surprenant que l'on frappe un "malade" sans aucune raison et même si celui ci est un horrible psychopathe.

"Oh pour presque rien, j'ai juste essayé de planter une seringue dans le cou de l'infirmier." ria t-il. " Ensuite, ils m'ont mis dans un tiroir et je me suis retrouvé là."

"Tu t'es retrouvé là, comme ça dans le bus, sans aucune raison ?"

"Hum moui." sourit-il.

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, les mondes parallèles existaient-ils ? Étais-je en train de rêver ? Était-ce tout simplement une caméra cachée ? Pourquoi c'est à moi que cela arrivait-il ? Et puis était-ce vraiment le Joker que j'avais devant moi ? Ou plutôt une simple hallucination ou un quelconque fantasme ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi il sourit comme ça, alors qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où il est et qu'il est dans un sacré pétrin ?

-"Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?" demanda t-il soudainement.

Cette question me fit sortir de mes pensées, remplie de questions bien trop difficile pour mon pauvre petit cerveau.

"Pardon ?" était-il vraiment en train de me poser la question que je pensais qu'il me posait.

"Veux tu venir avec moi ?" répéta t-il calmement.

"Pourquoi moi ?" fut la seule chose que je réussis à articuler et puis après tout, c'était quoi cette question soudaine !

"Eh bien, tu as du tempérament, j'aime ça et puis surtout, tu es la seule personne qui me voit." se justifia t-il.

"Ah, mais attend deux minutes, si je suis vraiment la seule personne qui peut te voir, pourquoi m'as-tu frappé dans le bus ?"

"Je voulais être sûr."

Mouais c'est ça, je le soupçonne plutôt d'avoir eut envie de se défouler.

"Pourquoi le grand Joker s'encombrerait d'une fille qui ne lui sert à rien ?" demandais-je ironiquement, ne comprenant toujours pas ses véritables intentions.

"Si tu me gènes, je pourrais toujours te tuer." il me fit un sourire sadique qui n'était pas très réconfortant. "Et puis les gens servent toujours à quelques choses, il suffit juste de savoir les utiliser.

C'est sûr que pour ce genre d'affirmation, je peux lui faire confiance. Je commença donc à réfléchir à sa proposition pour soudain me mettre à rire. Après tout pourquoi ne pas l'accompagner, rien de me retient ici, ma famille m'a toujours ignorée, mes soit disant amis sont tous des hypocrites finit, et puis j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Gotham et de rencontrer toutes les personnes qui peuplent ce "monde".

Mon rêve de gamine va peut-être se réaliser alors pourquoi refuserais-je une telle invitation?

J'acquiesçai tranquillement.

"Mais comment vas tu faire pour retourner à Gotham ? Puisque tu ne sais même pas comment tu es arrivé ici."

"On trouve toujours un moyen quand on cherche bien."

Je souris, il avait raison.

Il me regarda alors, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, pour soudainement me poser une question.

"Quel est ton nom, Miss ?"

"Sinn, Sinn Traleur."

"Enchanté Sinny !"

Il sourit, puis agrippa mon bras avec sa main gantée, il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir violemment et nous fûmes projetés vers un endroit qui m'étais inconnu.

Je quittais ce monde qui avait toujours été le mien, sans aucun regard en arrière. Sans regret.

Ce voyage qu'il soit réel ou non, promettait d'être intéressant.


	2. Arkham !

**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Rating : PG13 pour le langage et euh pour le peu sang.**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, je suis toute excitée à l'idée de la poster, parce que cette fiction m'amuse drôlement xD**

**…**

**ARKHAM !**

**...**

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux bleus et me rendis compte que j'étais allongée sur le carrelage d'une grande pièce, d'une étonnante couleur blanche. Je dû attendre quelques instants, avant de pouvoir m'habituer à cette si soudaine luminosité qui m'agressait violemment les yeux. Cette pièce m'étais totalement inconnue, jamais je ne m'étais rendue dans un endroit semblable ou du moins, pas dans mes souvenirs.

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis un curieux bruit, je fus assez surprise de l'entendre, car il brisa brutalement le lourd silence de la pièce. Je compris très vite que ce bruit n'était en fait que des coups répétés, ceux-ci provenaient d'un tiroir se trouvant à ma droite. J'ouvris prudemment celui-ci et découvris une jolie petite tête aux cheveux vert, toute souriante.

"Ah enfin libéré !"

Hum okay...ça voulait dire que tout ce qui c'était passé n'était pas un rêve, assez surprenant.

Lorsqu'il sortit entièrement du tiroir, je vis tout d'abord, qu'il n'était plus mouillé et que ses vêtements avaient changés. Il était à présent vêtu du même genre de chemise que l'on ne retrouve que dans les asiles psychiatriques, au moins cela voulait dire que nous étions bien arrivés à destination.

A l'asile d'Arkham !

Mais j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi est-ce que moi, je me retrouvais toujours avec mes vieux vêtements crasseux et mouillés ? C'est pas juste ! Enfin c'est peut-être parce que le Joker avait imaginé le costume qu'il avait dans le bus, dans son subconscient et que c'est pour cela que j'avais crus le voir avec ses habits habituels et puis comme c'est une sorte de monde parallèle...je m'embrouille là...oh et puis merde, j'ai pas fais de bac scientifique, moi !

Il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'interroge sur ce genre de chose ou je risque de ne vraiment plus rien y comprendre.

Hum ? Pourquoi il me lance ce regard bizarre, lui ? Ah, c'est peut-être parce que ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je sautille d'excitation comme une gamine qui va ouvrir un énorme cadeau de Noël.

Bon en même temps, ça se comprend. Je suis tout de même sur le point de voir le monde dont j'ai tant rêvé pendant toutes ces années, aaahh que de nostalgie.

Alors que je sors de mes pensées, je le vois déjà rendu à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la seule porte de la salle et donc l'unique sortie de cette curieuse pièce.

Je m'approche de lui et remarque qu'il a beaucoup de mal à déverrouiller la dite porte. Il n'a aucun outil qui pourrait l'aider dans sa tâche et puis en fait, tout ce qu'il a sur lui, c'est cette chemise, on a sûrement dût lui prendre toutes ses armes, lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, quoique c'est plutôt normal...

Je sors donc mon canif d'une de mes poches, m'accroupis aux côtés du Joker et le pousse légèrement pour pouvoir m'approcher de la serrure. Je glisse le canif dans le trou, asticote un peu (1) et un petit "clip" se fait entendre, alors que la porte s'ouvre devant nous, nous laissant le passage libre. (Vive la liberté !)

Il eut l'air plutôt surprit que je sois si rapide ou peut-être juste parce qu'il ne pensait pas que je sois capable de faire une telle chose.

"Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très honnête." me justifiais-je.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un ricanement.

Ensuite, il s'aventura dans un long couloir qui débouchait, je ne sais où. Je le suivis néanmoins, marchant sur ses propres pas, restant légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui, n'osant me mettre à sa hauteur, mais bon, il faut dire que j'avais une très bonne vue. Sa chemise était légèrement entre-ouverte dans son dos et je dois dire que je ne me lassais pas d'admirer...bon d'accord, je mater, mais qui ne ferait pas pareil ?

En tout cas, il avait l'air de savoir où il allait. Aucune hésitation dans sa démarche, à croire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se baladait ici et cela ne m'étonne pas tant que cela.

J'entendis alors des voix qui provenaient de seulement une dizaine de mètres de nous. Peut-être des gardes ou des patients de l'asile. Je me mis rapidement devant le clown, faisant barrage avec mon corps, tandis qu'il s'arrêta, étonné par ma démarche.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?" demandais-je.

"Sortir de cet endroit mais je croyais que tu l'avais déjà compris." fit-il sarcastiquement.

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas te balader dans les rues de Gotham à moitié à poil ?" la dernière fois que j'étais allée dans un asile pour voir un patient, un des malades avait eut la brillante idée d'enlever son vêtement juste devant moi, j'avais donc eut tout le temps nécessaire pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous de ces fameuses chemises.

"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je serais partis sans mes vêtements ainsi que mes précieux couteaux et mes autre petits joujou." dit-il dans un rire.

"Mais comment comptes-tu récupérer tout tes accessoires ?" demandais-je.

"Simple, je traverse ce couloir, je rentre dans la pièce où tout est entreposé et ensuite, il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir tranquillement du bâtiment."

Oui, en gros il fonçait dans le tas, tuait tout le monde et finissait par s'enfuir.

"Tu n'as pas trouvé plus simple ?" fis-je sarcastiquement après avoir entendu un tel plan.

"Eh bien sinon, je te fais passer pour un d'otage et en même temps, tu me sers de bouclier jusqu'à que je sois sortis d'ici." fit-il sadiquement.

"Le premier plan est parfait tu sais, hahaha pas besoin d'un second, rien de mieux que de foncer dans le tas comme des gros bourrins, la méthode forte est la meilleure !" m'empressais-je de dire, un peu (beaucoup) mal à l'aise.

"Ah bon, tu es sûr ? Le deuxième comporte moins de risque." fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

"Mouais, parle pour toi."

Il éclata de rire à ma moue boudeuse...je suis censée le prendre comment ?

Il mit alors son (premier) plan à exécution. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la pièce où toutes les affaires des malades étaient entreposées. Je faisais de mon mieux pour cacher mon visage des caméras qui se trouvait là, alors que le Joker avait l'air d'absolument vouloir qu'on le remarque. Il aurait peut-être dût essayer une carrière d'acteur ou s'acheter un miroir, ça revient au même après tout.

Bien que sur notre chemin, nous avions vu plusieurs caméras, il n'y avait encore aucun infirmier ou un quelconque garde pour nous empêcher d'avancer vers notre but. D'accord nous n'étions pas dans une banque, mais tout de même, nous aurions dût rencontrer des gardes, à moins que ce ne soit leur jour de congé...mouais plutôt difficile à croire.

Après quelques minutes de fouille dans la pièce, le Joker trouva enfin toutes ses affaires. Je me retourna donc pour pouvoir le laisser se changer tranquillement. Il ne fut pas bien long à s'habiller et lorsque je pus me retourner, je vis qu'il avait mit son habituel costume, pantalon violet, chaussettes à carreaux mauves et verts (les chaussettes sont très importantes) et bien sûr sa grande veste mauve. Je dois bien l'avouer, il était très élégant.

Il me fixa quelques secondes pour ensuite fouiller dans ses affaires et sortir un flingue qu'il me lança. Je regarda perplexe l'arme dans mes mains.

"Au cas où." précisa t-il.

Ouais mais moi, je n'ai jamais tiré avec une arme à feu, je n'ai fait que du tir à l'arc...et du pin ball aussi, mais je ne pense pas que ça compte vraiment.

Je me demande bien combien il avait d'armes sur lui. Vu tout ce qu'il était en train de planquer dans ses poches, il devait y en avoir une bonne vingtaine et encore, je suis gentille.

"C'est bon, on peut y aller." m'annonça t-il en réajustant sa veste.

Nous étions sur le point de partir, lorsque quelque chose nous arrêta soudainement.

"On ne bouge plus !" et merde, finalement tout les gardes n'avaient pas prit leur jour de congé.

Ce foutu garde pointait son arme sur le clown. Il avait tout l'air d'être un bleu, tenant son arme maladroitement et tremblotant comme une chiffe molle, des sueurs froides coulaient sur son front. Un seul mouvement et il aurait tiré sur le Joker, rien que par terreur. Pathétique.

Peu de choix s'apportaient à nous, nous pouvions soit suivre docilement ce gamin, bien que je ne pense pas que le Joker serait d'accord pour cela, soit le clown le tuait, ce qui était sûrement la solution la plus rapide, ou troisièmement, j'intervenais.

La troisième solution me parut la meilleure.

N'écoutant que mon instinct, je pointa rapidement l'arme que le Joker m'avait donné, il y a quelques instants, sur le garde. Je tira, alors sous l'œil surprit des deux hommes.

Le garde tomba à la renverse en poussant un hurlement de douleur. J'avais habilement visé la jambe droite du gamin, ne voulant tout simplement pas le tuer...mes cours de pin ball avaient servit.

Je vis alors le Joker se mettre à genoux aux côtés du bleu qui se tordait de douleur et le vis sortir son couteau, sous l'œil terrifié de ce dernier.

M'élançant, je lui vola rapidement son couteau des mains, avant qu'il ne puissent faire un quelconque mouvement dangereux. (suicidaire...)

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !" criais-je.

"J'essaye de le tuer, ça ne se voit pas ?" fit-il avec calme.

"Mais tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un comme ça, par caprice !" fis-je, hors de moi.

"Bien sûr que si "! ria t-il. "C'est très facile, tu sais. Je peux te montrer si tu veux."

"Si je lui ai tiré dans le genou.." commençais-je en ignorant sa dernière phrase. " ..ce n'est pas pour que tu le tue trois minutes après ! On va le ligoter et le bâillonner pour qu'il ne puisse pas rameuter tout les autres gardes, puis on va se casser de cet endroit bien gentiment, okay ?

"Le tuer serait plus rapide." fit-il froidement.

"Le tuer serait nous apporter plus d'ennuis, même si je sais que tu en as déjà pas mal et puis, repris-je plus calmement, je déteste salir derrière moi."

Ma dernière réplique le fit ricaner, néanmoins, il ne paraissait pas très heureux que je l'empêche ainsi de tuer. Il faudrait me rappeler de ne pas trop le contrarier, si je tiens vraiment à la vie.

C'est après avoir ligoté et bâillonné le garde dans un coin que je me rendis réellement compte de ce que j'avais fait.

J'avais tiré sur un homme. J'avais faillit tuer quelqu'un.

J'en étais toute chamboulée.

J'avais beau être parfois une grosse sadique sans cœur et sarcastique à souhait, je n'avais jamais imaginé faire une telle chose.

Le Joker s'était mit à l'écart, admirant ses couteaux pendant que je m'occupais du jeunot mais lorsqu'il vit mon trouble, il se rapprocha de moi.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda t-il sans réel intérêt.

"J'ai..j'ai faillit le tuer !" lui dis-je troublée.

"Héhéhé ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?"

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de le fixer, en me demandant comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme et rire dans un moment pareil. Bien sûr, il avait tué tellement de gens que je ne pense même pas qu'il arrive à se souvenir de tous, mais pour moi, cela était tout nouveau.

En y réfléchissant, il valait peut-être mieux prendre exemple sur lui, après tout, le garde n'était pas mort, n'est ce pas ? Je n'allais tout de même pas faire un drame juste pour ça, je n'étais plus une gamine.

Je me redressa finalement, mon regard remplie de détermination. J'étais à Gotham, je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à pleurer à chaque fois qu'il se passerait quelque chose, sinon c'est sûr que je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge.

Le sourire du clown s'agrandit en voyant mon regard, il avait sûrement compris ma décision.

"Tu es prête ?"

"Oui, on peut y aller à présent."

Nous quittions l'asile, pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre les rues de Gotham et sûrement y semer le trouble. Cette pensée m'excita, ça allait être dès plus intéressant.

Juste avant de franchir la sortie, derrière nous, j'entendis le garde se débattre pour se libérer de ses liens. Me retournant lentement vers lui, j'affichai un grand sourire heureux.

Heureux que le rêve continue.

Heureux d'être en si bonne compagnie.

Heureux de penser à ce qui aller se passer.

Heureux d'être tout simplement là.

Heureux d'être à Gotham.

* * *

(1) Non, non, il n'y a rien de pervers.

Fin du deuxième chapitre, alors ?


	3. Les magasins sont toujours trop loins

**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le sang.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur =3**

**...**

**LES MAGASINS SONT TOUJOURS TROP LOIN.**

**...**

Enfin libres !

Nous venions tout juste de franchir le grand portail d'Arkham avec une simplicité incroyable, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant en soit, lorsque l'on voit en quelle compagnie je suis. Dehors, la lune brillait dans le ciel noir de Gotham. L'air frais frôla doucement mon visage, je me rendis alors compte que mon corps tremblait fortement à cause du froid, mes vêtements mouillés n'arrangeaient vraiment rien à cette situation...

Le Joker, quand à lui n'eut pas l'air de vouloir rester aussi près de l'asile plus longtemps, puisqu'il m'ordonna promptement de le suivre ce que je m'empressai de faire sans un mot, essayant de protéger mon corps de ce vent si glacial en l'entourant de mes bras.

Nous nous pressions dans la rue, marchant dans les ruelles sombres, évitant le plus de personnes possible. Pour une fois, le Joker se faisait discret ce qui était certes d'une extrême rareté mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, le froid me gainait tellement dans mes mouvements qu'une quelconque attaque m'aurais été fatale.

Finalement, après avoir marché pendant une bonne demi-heure, nous arrivâmes devant un entrepôt délabré qui se trouvait près du port vide de Gotham.

Je m'empressai d'entrer à l'intérieur de bâtiment, suivant le clown pour pouvoir me réchauffer du mieux que je le pouvais, mais lorsque je vis l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, je m'arrêta subitement sur le pas de la porte, étonnée par la différence d'aspect entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Si l'extérieur paraissait sale, vieux, moche et délabré, l'intérieur était dès plus coloré. Du vert, du violet, du rouge, du bleu, du jaune...

L'entrepôt ressemblait littéralement à un arc en ciel. L'ensemble des couleurs était harmonieux. Ce n'était pas très discret mais le décorateur avait sûrement dût drôlement s'amuser à faire tout cela.

Pendant, que je continuais d'admirer cette décoration dès plus originale, le clown alla se poser derrière un bureau dans un grand fauteuil blanc qui jurait horriblement avec ses habits colorés. Il fouilla pendant quelques instants sur une table qui était totalement recouverte de papiers divers et variés. Ils ne paraissaient pas être d'un grand intérêt, vu comment le Joker les envoyaient valser sur le sol.

"TINDIN !" s'écria t-il quelques minutes plus tard, brandissant une liasse de billets verts dans les airs de son air joyeux.

Il me jeta la liasse que je regarda avec grande méfiance comme si j'avais eut peur qu'elle ne m'explose à la figure, ce qui était bien possible me direz vous.

"Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange ou du moins pas pour une femme, tu ferais donc mieux d'aller en acheter quelque part en ville." expliqua t-il.

Il est malin lui, les magasins sont fermées à cette heure.

"l y a un grand magasin qui ne ferme qu4à l'aube." fit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

"Et euh...je fais comment pour y aller ? C'est la première fois que je viens à Gotham moi. Je viens tout juste d'arriver et je ne pense pas avoir un plan de Gotham implanté dans mon petit cerveau."

Je doute qu'il puisse m'accompagner, sachant qu'il est le criminel le plus recherché de la ville, même si je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que son absence est déjà était remarquée à l'asile. Déjà que le garde que l'on a vu était d'une terrible incompétence, je ne vous parle même pas des autres, bon heureusement que c'était un jeune, si ça avait été un vétéran, il y aurait eut de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je le vis alors saisir une feuille de papier vierge et écrire rapidement dessus en grommelant « Pff les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, il faut tout leur apprendre »

Pas très convainquant de la part de quelqu'un qui a sûrement le même âge que moi.

"Tiens !" s'exclama t-il après s'être acharné pendant deux minutes sur la pauvre petite feuille sans défense. "Avec mon superbe dessin, tu arriveras normalement à te repérer ou du moins à trouver le magasin que je t'ai mentionné. "

Il me jeta ensuite "délicatement" dehors, sans plus de cérémonie.

Sortant de ma poche la feuille qu'il m'avait donné, je me mis à observer attentivement ses gribouillis... je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il me donne un GPS.

Je fis alors tout mon possible pour suivre le plan à la lettre ou plutôt au trait, jusqu'à que je me rende compte, après être passé une bonne centaine de fois devant la même maison rose bonbon, que je ne faisais que tourner en rond comme une idiote depuis une bonne heure.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller chercher une corde pour pouvoir me pendre tellement je désespérais, je vis ô par miracle, une jeune femme marchant tranquillement sur le trottoir et qui se dirigeait vers moi, j'imagine qu'elle rentrait d'un travail de nuit.

Je l'accosta alors pour lui demander mon chemin, elle fut quelque peu surprise de ma tenue qui était devenue encore plus sale que précédemment mais accepta néanmoins de m'aider à ma plus grande joie.

Je dus entreprendre cette même démarche avec quelques autres personnes pour trouver la bonne route. Certains hommes que j'avais questionné m'avaient reluqué sans la moindre gène, bien sûr que je savais que mes vêtements collaient à cause de la pluie mais c'est pas une raison pour regarder comme ça, je leur aurais bien filé deux ou trois tartes à ceux là, mais bon, il paraît que quand on demande quelque chose il faut rester polie...je me demande si on peut les frapper après qu'ils nous aient répondu...

J'étais enfin arrivée à ce magasin dont le Joker parlait, dire qu'il m'avait fallut deux heures pour arriver jusqu'ici.

En tout cas, le clown avait eut bien raison lorsqu'il avait employé le mot grand, pour être grand, il était grand ce magasin, il devait bien y avoir une bonne dizaine d'étages. C'était sans aucun doute le magasin central de Gotham. Avec ça, j'étais au moins sûr de trouver un vêtement convenable.

Je m'approcha tranquillement des ascenseurs, heureusement que le bâtiment en était équipé, je ne pense pas sinon que j'aurais eut le courage de tout monter par les escaliers.

Une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient déjà dans la cabine d'ascenseur, j'ignorai royalement leurs regards étonnés ou dégoûtés de la saleté de mes vêtements, qu'aurais-je pus faire d'autre ?

Je descendis alors au septième étage où se trouvaient plusieurs magasins de vêtements et m'aventura directement dans celui qui se trouvait le plus près de moi et où était marqué que tout était en solde de -25%. C'est alors, que je faillis pousser un cri d'horreur en voyant les prix.

C'était affreusement cher !

Il y avait pourtant marqué que c'était en solde, ce n'était tout de même pas une blague ? A moins que je ne sois tombée sur un magasin de haute gamme...mouais, vu la qualité des tissus, c'était extrêmement possible.

Vérifiant rapidement l'argent que le Joker m'avait offert, je remarqua qu'en fait, j'aurais pu acheter le magasin avec tout ce qu'il m'avait donné, je me demande dans quelle banque il a **encore** volé tout ça.

Je partis alors à la recherche d'un habit qui pourrais m'aller. Après une dizaine de minutes à fouiller dans les moindres recoins, je trouvais mon bonheur entre deux étagères, un débardeur noir, un jean bleu foncé, ainsi qu'une veste noir. Un ensemble assez simple mais avec ça, je pourrais passé un peu plus inaperçu dans la rue.

C'est alors, que je vis cette femme qui me fixait avec des petits yeux de rat ou plus exactement qui fixait **mon **ensemble. Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi, tel un prédateur (ou rongeur) guettant sa proie.

"Excusez moi, mais cette ensemble que vous tenez est le mien !" déclara t-elle d'un air dès plus arrogant.

"Il est à vous ? Oh c'est vraiment dommage pour votre petite personne."

"Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?" fit-elle méprisante.

"Mais bien sûr, c'est tout simplement parce qu'en ce moment même, il est sur mon bras et que s'il était réellement à vous, vous l'auriez pris depuis bien longtemps déjà, je considère donc qu'il m'appartient et puis franchement comment comptez vous rentrer dedans ? Il vous faudrait plutôt du XXL ou coupez-vous une fesse ça devrait être suffisant."

Elle ne répondit pas, me fixant seulement avec rage pour ensuite poser ses mains répugnantes sur mon ensemble et chercher à me le voler.

C'est une honte !

Ne supportant pas que l'on touche à quelque chose qui est à moi, je m'empressai de la frapper avec un sac à main qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Elle beuglât comme un cochon que l'on égorge mais riposta rapidement, en essayant de planter ses immondes dents jaunes dans mon bras, cependant, elle n'en eut pas le temps car je l'assommai vivement avec un porte manteau de la boutique.

Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, et alors que je pensais pouvoir m'en aller tranquillement après mon méfait accomplit, je me rendis compte que les horribles cris de la femme avaient alerté quelques curieux ainsi que les vigiles.

Je n'avais pas franchement envie que l'on m'arrête juste pour avoir donné une petite correction à une truie, surtout que les vigiles avaient une carrure un peu trop imposante à mon goût. Je m'enfuie donc courageusement, emportant avec moi l'ensemble que je n'avais pas eut le temps de payer, mais cela n'avait plus vraiment beaucoup d'importance.

Je ne réussis à semer les vigiles que après une demi-heure de course-poursuite, ils en avaient eut assez de me courir après et puis, après tout, c'était leur pause café. (n'oubliez pas les beignets !)

N'ayant donc plus rien à faire ici, ni plus personne me poursuivant, je pensais m'en aller sans me retourner, cependant, je vis à ma droite, une magnifique boutique de piercing.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent et j'étouffai un cri d'excitation.

Mes cheveux blond cachaient la boucle d'oreille et le piercing qui se trouvaient sur mon oreille gauche. C'est lors de mon quinzième anniversaire que je m'étais fait ce piercing, ma mère avait faillit en faire une crise cardiaque, mais bon elle s'en était finalement remit.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas acheté de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles, il me fallait réparer cette erreur. Je me précipita donc à l'intérieur de la petite boutique pour y ressortir dix minutes plus tard, affichant fièrement deux anneaux en argent portant un signe tribal sur mon oreille.

Dire que je m'excite comme une gamine de dix ans, juste pour deux misérables petites boucles d'oreilles...bah c'est pas grave, après tout, c'est tellement amusant.

Hum à présent, il valait mieux que je rentre à l'entrepôt, je me demande si je trouverais mon chemin plus rapidement cette fois. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'aventurai dans les ruelles sombres de Gotham, priant silencieusement pour retrouver rapidement la route du port.

Finalement, il ne m'a pas fallut deux heures pour retrouver mon chemin, non il m'en a fallut quatre ! Comment ça ce fait que j'ai mis le double de temps pour revenir jusque ici ? En plus, il faisait hyper froid, c'est pas juste.

Lorsque, j'entrai dans l'entrepôt, je me précipita vers un fauteuil au hasard et me blottit dessus. Une ombre passa derrière moi, mais je ne la sentit pas, j'avais déjà sombré dans un doux sommeil tellement je croulais sous la fatigue, après tout ce qui c'était passé durant cette longue et dur journée.

L'ombre ne fit pas le moindre bruit, elle brandit simplement une couverture et la posa délicatement sur moi, la couverture était incroyablement chaude sur mon corps si gelé. Dans mon sommeil, je m'agrippa à cette source de chaleur, m'enroulant dedans du mieux que je le pouvais. L'ombre sourit, puis s'en alla sans un bruit, elle retourna à ses occupations sans qu'il n'y ait aucune intervention.

* * *

_Sinn : Tu te rends compte que tu n'as fait ce chapitre rien que pour mes habits et mon look ?_

_- ...au moins ils sont beaux tes habits *sourire innocent*_

_Sinn : Si ça te rassure._

_- Quoi ? Tu sous-entends que ces vêtements ne sont pas assez bien ?_

_Sinn : C'est une possibilité._

_- Bon et bien au prochain chapitre, vous verrez Sinn en tutu rose, des sacs poubelles lui servant de chaussures, ainsi qu'un heaume, je vous raconte pas l'ensemble._

_Sinn : *reste interdite devant cette liste*_

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais, donc maintenant tu arrête de te plaindre et tu travailles (non non je ne fais pas du tout de l'esclavage de personnage =) )_

_Review ?_


	4. Frigo ?

**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le peu de sang.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur =3**

_**Val : Merci beaucoup, ton intérêt pour cette fic me fait très plaisir :D**_

_**Batto : Batty ! Un Roman ? Hahaha n'exagérons rien...bon d'accord j'avoue en avoir commencé un mais euh je ne l'ai pas touché depuis ...longtemps. Oui je pense que Batman va venir mettre son grain de sel dans cette fiction, mais ce n'est pas bien étonnant ;p**_

**_Mrs Joker : Thanky ! Hihihi tes review m'amuse toujours énormément xD En tout cas, tu aime les solutions radicales (oui pour moi le flingue est radicale) et je dois dire que je n'ai rien contre =3_**

**Yaaa donc un new chap ! Il ne me plait pas vraiment mais bon, faut faire avec.**

**...**

**FRIGO ?**

**...**

"Maman ?" la petite fille marche dans le noir, ses grands yeux bleus cherchent l'ombre de sa mère. "Maman où es-tu?" ses mains sont rouges, rouges de sang.

"Je suis là" fait une voix froide. Sa mère, elle a trouvé sa mère. Elle se dépêche de la rejoindre, courant aussi vite que ses minces jambes le peuvent. "Reste où tu es" gronde la femme. La petite fille ne comprend pas, pourquoi n'a t-elle pas le droit d'approcher ? Qu'a t-elle donc fait de mal ?

"Maman ?" elle dirige sa petite main vers sa mère, voulant saisir les pans de sa robe.

"Ne m'approches pas, plus jamais" le doux visage de sa mère est déformé par la rage "Tu m'as humilié, sale petite morveuse."

La petite fille ne comprend pas tout ce que dit sa mère, ses yeux sont remplit d'incompréhension face à la réaction de la mère, elle sait juste que celle ci est en colère. C'est alors que cette dernière fait un bond vers elle, et lui saisie violemment le bras droit. Sa mère va devenir méchante, la petite fille le sait, alors ses yeux s'embuent de larmes.

Sa mère sourit cruellement. «Maintenant, il faut payer»

"Hé ho Sinn"

La main vole vers son visage, elle essaye de se protéger mais elle ne peut pas.

"Sinnnnn"

Le sourire de sa mère la paralyse "Sale monstre."

"SINNNNN ! Lève toi !"

Après un bond, je me réveilla enfin. Mon regard survola la pièce pour finalement se concentrer en un point et je pus lentement apercevoir le visage du Joker au dessus de moi, il tenait un énorme seau d'eau à la main, je le regarda perplexe me demandant pourquoi il tenait cela à un moment pareil, jusqu'à que l'eau en question rentre en contact avec mon visage.

"Rahhhh pas besoin de me lancer un seau d'eau, j'étais déjà réveillée !"

"Je le sais" ricana t-il, content de son méfait.

"Pff quel emmerdeur." marmonnais-je. "Et en fait pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ?" fis-je en essuyant l'eau avec une sorte de drap... pas très hygiénique tout ça.

"Tout d'abord ma chère, parce que il est une heure de l'après midi, ensuite, parce que tes gémissements me gênaient dans mon travail"

Je rougis de honte, qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pus répondre à cela.

Il rit "Alors on a fait un vilain rêve ? Racontes tout à tonton Joky."

Vexée, je lui tourna le dos, boudant comme une enfant. Je ne vois aucune raison de lui parler de mon rêve, il n'a plus aucune importance, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il était rare que je rêve de cela.

Hum mais en fait, il a bien dit qu'il était une heure de l'après midi ? C'est pour ça que mon ventre gargouille si fort, faut croire que j'ai les crocs.

Il doit bien y avoir un frigo ou un quelconque placard abritant à manger dans un si grand entrepôt. Je partis donc en quête de nourriture, néanmoins, je me rendis très rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de quelque chose de comestible dans ce lieu, à part si on compte la vieille tranche de pizza que j'avais trouvée sous le canapé.

La seule personne qui pouvait savoir où se trouve se foutue frigo était bien sûr, le maître des lieux. C'est pathétique de le bouder pour retourner vers lui deux minutes après, mais bon rien ne compte plus que la nourriture pour le moment.

"Hey Mistah J !"

Il se tourna lentement vers moi "Déjà fini de bouder ?" se moqua t-il. Arghhhh j'ai envie de lui renfoncer ce satané sourire dans la gorge, humph faut que je me calme, sinon il ne me donnera pas d'information sur ma sainte nourriture.

"Aurais-tu un frigo ?" fis-je le plus calmement possible.

Regard perplexe "Un frigo ?"

Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? "Oui, un frigo, là où tu mets à manger !"

Voilà que maintenant, il me regarde dégoûté "Tu veux dire là où on met des cadavres dans les hôpitaux, t'aurais pu le dire avant que t'étais cannibale" il eut un petit mouvement de recul.

Il va me couper l'appétit si ça continue "Je ne suis pas cannibale" dis-je en serrant les dents "Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu n'as pas de frigo chez toi ?" m'exclamais-je.

"Bah si."

Petit silence.

"Tu plaisantes là ?" dis-je d'une petite voix.

"J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante ?"

Bah vu les cicatrices sur ses lèvres tirées vers le haut, je dirais oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie tellement, mieux vaut que je me taise pour une fois.

Hum ok ok, ne cédons pas à la panique, il n'a pas de frigo, c'est pas si grave, n'est ce pas ?...Bien sûr que siiii !

"Dis moi, tu fais comment pour trouver à manger ?"

"Bah il y a des poubelles pour ça."

Regard ahurie "Mais je ne suis pas un rat !"

"Les chiens aussi mangent dans les poubelles"

C'est quoi cet argument bidon, je crois que je vais pleurer, et puis j'ai mal à la tête et au ventre, niaaah je m'évanouis.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, ma tête me faisant affreusement mal, je n'osa même pas faire un quelconque mouvement.

"Ah enfin réveillée, tiens !" il me montra un sandwich bien remplie de garnitures que je saisis rapidement. Alors que j'allais le croquer à pleine bouchée, je suspendis mon geste et je lui lança un regard plus que suspect "Tu l'as trouvé où ?"

"Dans mon frigo, bien sûr." fit-il souriant.

" Mais..mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas de frigo." fis-je totalement ahurie.

" Si, si juste derrière mon armoire."

Ce mec a planqué son frigo derrière une armoire, c'est pas croyable, il est encore plus taré que moi !

Je croqua dans le sandwich "N'empêche que tu m'as mentis" dis-je la bouche pleine.

"Mais non, juste taquiné." se moqua t-il.

"Grumph, je m'en fous, je me vengerais" Et oui la Sinny est rancunière, très rancunière.

Son sourire était supérieur. "Tu peux toujours essayer"

La Sinny a beau être rancunière, elle n'est pas suicidaire.

Bah oui, après tout, je n'ai aucune chance de battre ce type, il est ce genre de mec qui est fort et qui le sait, ce sont sans aucun doute les plus dangereux. Je me demande comment Batman peut penser avoir une chance de le vaincre...Batman ? J'en aurais presque oubliée qu'il était là celui la. En plus, je connais sa véritable identité et pas le Joker, ça me fait un avantage héhéhé, car comme je le dis toujours, le savoir c'est le pouvoir !

Enfin de toute façon ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui irais trahir le Joker, l'instinct de survie faut croire.

Hum en fait, je me demande, puisque le Joker qui est avec moi en ce moment, est la réplique parfaite de Heath Ledger, est-ce que ça veut dire que Gordon aura l'aspect de Gary Oldman ? Woooow je veux absolument voir ça !

Hahaha mon acteur préféré dans ma ville préférée, que demander de plus ? A part bien sûr un frigo à roulette...

"Hey Jokounet." je le vois tiquer au surnom "Je vais me balader en ville."

"Hum.." fit-il sans aucun intérêt à ce que je racontais, tellement il était occupé par un flacon de je ne sais quoi et dont je ne préfère pas savoir le contenu.

"Je vais rencontrer quelqu'un au commissariat." continuais-je tout de même.

"Hum.."

Voyant son total désintérêt pour mon histoire, je sortis de l'entrepôt, juste au moment où il se retourna pour ne voir plus personne. "Pourquoi au commissariat ?" demanda t-il alors qu'il était à présent seul dans le bâtiment.

"Yeahhh en route vers le commissariat !" je m'élança alors, dans cette ville ô combien dangereuse, ayant pour seul but de mater un peu l'homme ressemblant à mon acteur préféré.

* * *

Sinn : Tu me fais passer pour une perverse !

- Et alors ? C'est ce que t'es, non ?

Sinn : ...J'avoue...

- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du fait que tu aimes beaucoup manger.

Sinn : Je te préviens, si tu me fais devenir grosse, je me suicide !

- ...D'accord... (j'aurais essayé xD)

Sinn : Mais en fait, tu as fait un chapitre pour mes vêtements et tout le tralala et pourtant, le Joker n'a rien commenté.

- Bah tu sais, là on parle du Joker, hein ? Je le vois pas trop te dire "Oh Sinn qu'est-ce que tu es belle dans ce magnifique ensemble" le tout accompagné d'une petite voix fluette.

Sinn : Bah pourquoi pas ? Il est beau mon ensemble !

- Mais oui, mais oui, retourne te coucher, il vaut mieux.

* * *

Plusieurs questions peuvent à présent se poser pour le prochain chapitre :

- Sinn arrivera t-elle à trouver son Gary-chou ?

- Se perdra t-elle (encore) en ville ?

- Le Joker se moquera t-il d'elle ? (quoique en même temps on le comprend)

- Sinn arrivera t-elle à esquiver le caca d'oiseau qui tombe en se moment vers sa tête.

- Mangera t-elle de l'oiseau se soir ?

Si vous voulez connaître les réponses à ses questions existentielles, rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	5. Complice !

**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le peu de sang.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur =3**

**_Val : O_o Vraiment ? Wooowww ! Je suis très très impressionnée et encore c'est un euphémisme ! Mais je suis aussi très flattée *rougis* ^^ Hum alors le roman parle de un homme qui a tout perdu...à part sa bouteille de Whyski et qui en gros veut refaire sa vie, et il est gay (précision très importante :D) mais bon je l'ai écrite simplement dans un cahier sans jamais dépasser les dix pages...je m'y remettrais peut-être un jour ;p_**

**_Batto : Porter plainte à Gordon ? Naoonnn il faut pas T^T je ferais plus long... enfin j'essayerais...pas taper, pas taper ! Ouais c'est une des répliques de Nicholson (quel acteur ! ) Un épisode animé ? hahaha je penserais à présenter ça à un éditeur alors xD Ce chapitre rien que pour toi, mon vieux Batty (ouais tu m'as dit vielle alors je dis vieux nah !)_**

**_Mrs Joker : Tes délires me font bien marrer (oui la fille exploser de rire devant son ordi) non mais vraiment le truc de la valse, trop fort ! :D_**

**_Chisato-chan : Hihi Merci ! C'est dur de faire un perso qui plaise, mais j'essayerais de continuer à vous faire rire =)_**

**Merci a tout ceux qui me lisent ^^**

**...**

**COMPLICE ?**

**...**

En sortant de l'entrepôt, je me retrouva directement sur le port de Gotham, le vent qui me touchait de plein fouet, me décida à aller dans le chemin opposé, je me retrouva alors dans une rue plus abondante de Gotham. Les gens circulaient tranquillement, ignorant ma présence, déambulant plus ou moins rapidement.

Je vis à quelques mètres de moi, un jeune garçon qui paraissait vendre des journaux, il valait mieux que je m'informe de ce qui ce passait à Gotham en ce moment, ça pouvait toujours aider. Je fourra mes mains dans mes poches pour y prendre de l'argent, étrangement, rien ne rentra en contact avec ma main.

J'avais bêtement oubliée le reste de l'argent à l'entrepôt après avoir été mouillée par le Joker, grr je le retiens lui et son seau d'eau !

" EXCLUSIF : LE JOKER C'EST ECHAPPE D'ARKHAM !" cria le jeune garçon pour s'attirer des clients, mais là tout se qu'il attirait c'était ma curiosité. Je veux savoir ce qui est diiitt...bon puisque je n'ai pas d'argent, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution.

"Hey petit, donne moi un journal, s'il te plaît." demandais-je naturellement.

"Tenez, Madame" fit-il tout souriant.

Madame ? MADAME ? Il veut mourir ou quoi ? J'ai pas la tête d'une vieille croutonne ! D'accord j'arrive à la trentaine, mais c'est pas une raison pour pas dire mademoiselle !

"Ce sera un euro trente, madame" dit-il souriant.

Hannn ? Je rêve ou il vient de remettre une couche sur le «madame» et en plus, il veut que je le paye ? Il se fout de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

"Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton un euro trente ?" Bon ok, je sais que dire ça à un enfant c'est pas super, mais voyez le bon côté des choses, il n'a peut-être même pas compris ce que j'ai dis.

"Eh bien dans ma poche madame, mais si vous pouviez me le donner" sourit-il innocemment.

"Non, tu me l'as donné, donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler !" ...Quelle excuse bidon.

"Mais...mais, madame" les yeux du garçon se remplir alors de larmes, pff j'ai pas besoin qu'il attire l'attention ici, j'aimerais bien être discrète pour une fois, histoire de pas me retrouver dans la même situation qu'au magasin Central de Gotham.

"T'es sûr que tu veux devenir voleur, gamin ?" hum j'avoue que parfois, je suis assez pathétique, mais bon du moment que ça marche, je ne m'en plains pas.

Le jeune garçon secoua vivement la tête négativement, accrochant de ses petits bras le reste des journaux. J'aurais put être attendris devant cette vue, mais en faîte, je n'ai pas vraiment appréciée qu'il m'appelle autant de fois «madame».

"Bon, c'est bien si tu as compris, maintenant ouste, tire toi de mon chemin" tant de cruauté chez une femme, c'est triste...non je blague là !

Vu la tête de l'homme derrière moi, il avait entendu toute ma conversation avec le gamin. Okay j'ai pas été très sympa mais c'est pas une raison de me fixer comme ça...il veut ma photo ou quoi ?

Ahaha mon regard haineux le fait fuir, c'est ça fuit, lâche ! Oui bon d'accord, tout ce que je raconte c'est dans ma tête, mais si vous aviez vu les muscles de ce mec, sûr qu'il fait du Football Americain !

Je regarde alors mon journal, il est peut-être tant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Sur la première page, je vois directement le titre écrit en gras **"Le Joker s'évade"**

Mouais pas très palpitant comme titre, ils auraient pu mettre un truc du genre **"Le Joker met les voiles" **ou **" Une histoire d'amour brisée entre le Joker et Arkham" **humm faudra en informer l'idiot qui a fait ce titre.

Sans plus m'attarder sur ce titre sans importance, je débute ma lecture de l'article.

_"Hier, à Gotham, un évènement étonnant c'est produit, en effet, le Joker connu de tous, a réussi à s'enfuir à l'aide d'une complice de l'asile d'Arkham. Nous avons pu interviewer le garde qui était présent à ce moment. _

_« - Êtes vous certain que c'était bien le Joker ?_

_- Oui, c'était bien lui, le Joker. Lorsque je l'ai vu qui était en train de récupérer ses affaires dans la salle où toutes les babioles des détenus étaient entreposé, j'ai directement braqué mon arme sur lui. Il a d'ailleurs eut peur de moi, il a fait un étrange cri, puis un rapide mouvement de recul montrant sa surprise._

_- Oh, vous étiez donc sur le point de capturer le Joker ?_

_- Bien sûr, et j'aurais été victorieux si sa complice ne m'avait pas lâchement tiré dans le dos, cette sale petite garce !_

_- Monsieur, je vous en pris, il peut y avoir des enfants qui nous lisent._

_- Oui veuillez m'excuser._

_- Reprenons, si vous étiez comme vous le dites sur le point de gagner contre cet homme si craint dans Gotham, cela veut dire que vous pensez être supérieur à Batman qui a échoué à cette tâche et sombré dans une certaine folie, si je puis dire._

_- Évidemment que je suis supérieur à Batman, cela ne fait aucun doute. Je n'ai tué personne contrairement à lui. _

_- Je vois, pourriez vous nous donnez plus d'informations sur cette complice du Joker._

_- Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose. C'était une jeune femme assez banale, des longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus-gris, par contre ses vêtements étaient très sales et mouillés aussi je crois, je n'arrive pas à bien me souvenir, vous comprenez..._

_- Oui, nous comprenons que vous avez subit un lourd choc, mais si je puis me permette une dernière question, il n'y a rien qui vous a frappé chez cette femme, un quelconque indice qui pourrait permettre aux agents de police de retrouver sa trace ?_

_- Je peux juste vous dire qu'elle était complétement folle, sûrement plus que le Joker, elle m'a sourit après m'avoir tiré dessus, c'est vous dire ! Il y avait bien de la démence dans ses yeux et puis après tout elle n'aurait pas été dans un asile autrement, n'est ce pas ?_

_- En effet, vous avez peut-être raison. Je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.._

_- Ce n'est rien, si cela vous amuse, après tout. »_

_Nous prenons le temps de souhaiter un bon rétablissement à cet homme courageux qui, nous le rappelons est en ce moment même à l'hôpital à cause de sa blessure par balle à la jambe droite._

_Nous n'avons malheureusement pus trouver d'autres informations à propos de cette soit-disant complice, je demande donc à tout nos lecteurs de restez prudent, le Joker court dans les rues de Gotham. Nous nous rappelons tous, ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois qu'il était en liberté, c'est pourquoi, si l'un de vous a un seul petit indice, qu'il informe directement le département de police, cela pourrait leur être d'une grande aide, merci."_

Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je sauve la vie de ce type et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est de m'insulter et pas que moi, le Joker et Batman en plus, en voila un qui ne finira pas le mois. Et puis il n'y a rien de mal à sourire de temps en temps, non ?

Pfff et c'est soit disant un homme courageux mais il a omit de dire, qu'il était à moitié en train de chialer quand il s'est reçut cette petite balle de rien du tout et que j'ai même crus qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une couche ! Hum si je le retrouve celui là, il aura enfin une raison de dire que je suis folle après ce que je lui aurais fais !

Je chiffonna rageusement le journal, avant de le lancer dans la poubelle la plus proche. Ce n'est tout de même pas un abrutie pareil qui allait gâcher ma journée.

Maintenant, il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour localiser le commissariat, une banque c'est facile à trouver, il suffit de suivre les coups de feu mais alors pour un commissariat, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Ah tiens ! J'avais jamais remarqué ces panneaux, c'est bizarre, je suis peut-être bigleuse, hum alors "bibliothèque" "Hôpital Central" ah ? L'hôpital a été reconstruit ? Je savais pas, ça a été drôlement rapide quand même..."école primaire" "commissariat" "sex-shop"

Héhéhé Sex-shop...attendez, petit retour en arrière...ouuaaiiis, il y a la route du commissariat, je vais enfin arriver à destination sans me perdre, quelle joie !

Hum en tout cas, à cause de cet article de journal, les gens vont se méfier des blondes (eh oui les blondes sont très dangereuses) heureusement que je n'ai plus mes vieux vêtements, sinon j'étais bonne pour un séjour en garde à vue.

Enfin, je remarque que depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je suis passé du stade de gentille petite touriste, à celui de complice d'un criminel, de voleuse et de femme tyrannique envers les enfants...quoique, les deux derniers ne sont pas si nouveaux que ça.

Oh ? Je suis déjà arrivée au commissariat ? Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, bon bah je vais pas m'en plaindre.

Une voiture de police est stationné juste devant le bâtiment, les deux flics à l'intérieur du véhicule sont en train de...ils sont en train de...argh je peux pas le dire, peut-être que des âmes sensibles m'écoute donc...mais en tout cas, ils font drôlement bouger la voiture. Pffff ils pourraient faire leur boulot, non ? Il suffit que quelqu'un arrive avec son bazooka, qu'il bute tout le monde, et je suis sûr que ces deux gigolos ne le remarqueraient même pas.

Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus, préférant m'engouffrer dans le grand bâtiment, wow il y a plein de bureaux, impressionnant !

Je reste bêtement à regarder ces gens travailler, certains frappant furieusement sur leur clavier, tandis que d'autre se démènent entre plusieurs dossiers.. oh ? Il y a même un distributeur à café et une fontaine à eau, c'est cool, on peut se donner rendez vous à la fontaine à eau, plutôt pratique hahaha ! Ça m'aurais bien plût de travailler ici, si je n'étais bien sûr pas la complice du plus dangereux criminel de Gotham, hum ce statut me ferme bien des portes.

Un jeune homme blond se dirige vers moi, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il est plutôt mignon mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon type, de plus, d'après son uniforme, il vient à peine de commencer sa carrière. Un bleu ! Ce que je peux les haïr, oui bon c'est peut-être à cause de cet article de journal...

"Bonjour, puis-je vous aidez, mademoiselle ...?

"Bien sûr, ce serait très aimable à vous, je cherche le bureau du commissaire." dis-je aimablement (après tout, il a dit "mademoiselle") en ignorant le fait qu'il voulait connaître mon nom, il faudrait lui apprendre que l'on ne doit pas draguer pendant le service.

"Vous voulez quelque chose de spécial au commissaire Gordon ?" demanda t-il soupçonneux, sûrement parce qu'il avait remarqué que je correspondais parfaitement au profil de la complice du Joker.

"C'est confidentielle" répliquais-je froidement. Hahaha t'as plus rien à répondre à ça, hein ? J'ai appris par cœur mes répliques qui tue *fière*

Il sembla alors douter encore plus de moi, néanmoins, il décida tout de même de me guider bien gentiment. Arrivé devant la porte fermée du bureau, le jeune homme sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

"Ah en fait, pour le moment le Commissaire n'est pas là..."

J'aurais du m'en douter, en même temps c'est le commissaire, il doit être surchargé de travail.

"...il fait sa pause déjeuné" continua t-il.

Regard ahurie. C'est pas réellement ce à quoi je m'attendais faut dire, enfin au moins j'ai beaucoup plus de chance de le voir que s'il était sur le terrain. Je décida alors de l'attendre devant son bureau, assise sur une chaise faite pour ce genre de situation.

Le blond me lança un dernier regard avant de retourner à ses propres affaires.

"J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop long, j'ai pas envie poiroter pendant des heures." marmonnais-je.

"Il vient tout juste de finir" dit une voix rieuse plutôt familière.

Je relevais la tête pour voir Gary Oldman, enfin...Gordon, à quelques pas de moi. Il est toujours aussi splendide dans cette habituelle veste, une petite brise de vent passe par une des fenêtres et se dirige directement dans ses cheveux, les faisant quelques peu virevolter, je pense directement à un tableau, à un chef d'œuvre. (faut que j'arrête, là...)

"Il paraît que vous vouliez me voir" continue t-il, ignorant mon état de légume.

"Les nouvelles vont vite dans votre département"

Il rit doucement à ma blague, (bon je vous refais pas le coup du "il est sublime" et tout le tralala parce que vous allez vous lasser sinon) tout en m'invitant à rentrer dans sa presque deuxième maison, dans son antre, dans son bureau !

* * *

Sinn : Tu n'as même pas donnée de nom au garde de l'asile ni au jeune blond.

- Ouais bah, je ne savais pas quoi leur donner comme nom et puis on les verra peut-être même plus, il n'y a donc aucun intérêt.

Sinn : Même pour le flic blond ?

- Euh je sais pas encore s'il reviendra, c'est probable, on verra bien. Et puis pourquoi il t'intéresse autant celui là ?

Sinn : Je pensais simplement que tu allais l'investir plus.

- Mouarf on s'en fout, préoccupe toi plutôt du fessier de Gary.

Sinn : Hinhin c'est vrai, seul dans un bureau, ça peut être intéressant.

- O.o Voleuse de Gary-chou !

* * *

_Yaaa ! Fin du cinquième chapitre ! Mouarf sorry ce chapitre est un peu entrecoupé, c'est pas cool._

_Reviews, aller venez, petits petits._


	6. Le département de police !

**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le peu de sang.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur =3**

**_Batto : Bah oui, je fais ce que je veux, mon cher Batty xD Mais euh j'étais pas trop perverse sur Gordon, je trouve...oui, tu as compris, je peux faire pire ! Mais en fait Batto... t'es encore plus sadique que moi ! En tout cas, merci pour cette (très très très) longue review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^-^_**

**_Mlle Terribeule Pesta : Merci Ayko-chan ! *toute contente* Je vais continuer, continuer ! *sautille un peu partout, comme la folle qu'elle ait*_**

**_Val : Yeahh Val ! Contente de te voir toujours là ! Héhéhé dans ce chapitre, tu pourras voir Batman mais euh.. j'ai été un "peu" méchante avec lui. xD_**

**_Chisato-chan : Et oui, tout le monde voudrait voir Gordon, d'ailleurs, il va falloir que je créée un club qui serait composé de gens qui fantasment sur Gordon (quelle idée farfelue mais tellement alléchante :D) J'avoue que j'ai fait une grosse faute, mais là, j'ai fait attention pour ce chapitre, il n'y aura donc aucune faute...normalement *regard fuyant*_**

**_Mrs Joker : Merci ! Je dois avouer qu'il est parfois très amusant d'écrire ses pensées, faut croire que je me tripe bien =)_**

**...**

**LE DÉPARTEMENT DE POLICE !**

**...**

"Mister Wayne !"

Le jeune milliardaire habillé avec élégance se retourna pour voir son majordome arrivé vers lui

"Oui Alfred ?"

"Avez vous entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé à Arkham, Monsieur ?" demanda posément le vieil homme, un journal à la main.

Les traits du jeune hommes de durcirent "Oui, à propos du Joker"

"Mister Wayne, si je puis me permettre au sujet de cette complice..."

"Oui, oui je sais" le coupa Bruce "Il va nous falloir des informations sur elle pour en savoir un peu plus."

"Mais cela ne vous étonne pas ?"

Le milliardaire le regarda quelque peu étonné "Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien, n'est-il pas étonnant que le Joker s'accapare d'une jeune femme ? Lui qui semble toujours faire cavalier seul ?"

"C'est vrai qu'il traine toujours des larbins avec lui, mais je n'avais jamais vu de femme à ses côtés." il sembla songeur. "Cette fille est peut-être spéciale...J'irais voir Gordon ce soir, pour lui demander son avis"

Sur ce, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce laissant le majordome seul, à ses pensées.

* * *

Le bureau du commissaire Gordon, un bureau assez banale. Simplement composé d'une table recouverte de dossiers divers, et d'un ordinateur tout neuf d'après le manque de poussière. Ainsi que des étagères remplient de livres, dossiers, fiches et tout autres choses. Un bureau dès plus normal.

Pendant mon étude des lieux le commissaire Gordon, s'était dirigé vers son fauteuil où il s'y assit élégamment, puis il m'invita à faire de même avec une chaise en face de lui, ce que je fis très rapidement.

Hum, maintenant que j'étais devant lui, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire, à part fuir peut-être, mais cela paraîtrait un peu trop suspect.

"Alors, dîtes moi en quoi puis-je vous aidez ?" demanda t-il, posément, réajustant ses lunettes.

"Euh eh bien, je ..."

Vite trouver une idée !

"...je...j'ai des informations sur la complice du Joker" ...Évidemment, puisque c'est toi, ma grande, pensais-je sarcastiquement.

Tout d'un coup, je vis les yeux de Jim Gordon scintiller d'un air intéressé. "Vraiment ? Quel genre d'informations pouvez vous nous apporter ?"

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous dire où elle habite ou où elle se trouve en ce moment même, mais je sais au moins que contrairement à ce qu'à dit l'homme durant l'interview que le journal de Gotham a publié ce matin, que cette femme n'est pas folle." assurais-je déterminée.

"Comment savez vous cela ? " demanda t-il, son intérêt baissant nettement après avoir entendu mon affirmation.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas parce que elle a sourit à cet homme, qu'elle est irrémédiablement folle, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non bien sûr" acquiesça t-il calmement.

"Alors comment ce fait-il, que vous ayez laissé cet homme insulter publiquement une femme qui n'avait fait que sourire ?" m'emportais-je.

"C'était un interview, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous prenez cela tant à cœur, pour qu'elle raison êtes vous en train de perdre votre calme ?" fit-il surprit de ma réaction puérile.

Crotte ! Maintenant, il va me soupçonner...une excuse, trouve une excuse !

"Soutient féminine, entre femmes on ne peut pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds." dis-je_ intelligemment_, le pouce en l'air.

"Oh, je vois." il prit soudain un petit air triste "Mon ex femme pensait un peu le même chose que vous."

QUUOOII ? Comment ça son ex femme ? *aura meurtrière*

"Votre ex femme ? Que...Vous rigolez ?" vu la tête qu'il me fit c'était une question stupide "Si ce n'est pas trop personnel, pour qu'elle raison vous a t-elle quittée ?"

"Oh, elle pensait que la ville était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour les enfants, mais moi j'aime bien trop cette ville pour pouvoir la quitter." il sourit "Et puis, les gens ont peut-être encore besoin de moi." je resta muette devant cette révélation, il se mit alors à rire. "Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi, je vous raconte ainsi ma vie, alors que je ne vous connais même pas"

"Oui les gens ont encore besoin de vous" chuchotais-je, ignorant sa dernière phrase.

"Pardon ?"

"Les gens ont encore besoin de vous, Commissaire Gordon." lui dis-je clairement, un grand sourire sur le visage, tandis que je me levais de ma chaise, prête à partir.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder, peut-être n'avait-il pas compris pourquoi une étrangère lui disait de tels mots, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Je n'attendis pas une quelconque réponse et sortis de la pièce le laissant seul et perplexe dans le bureau, tout en refermant rapidement la porte derrière moi.

Je voulu lancer un dernier regard en arrière mais on m'agrippa le bras, me faisant tourner sur moi-même. Je vis alors le jeune blond que j'avais précédemment rencontré. Il me regarda de haut en bas, semblant chercher quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas l'air de trouver vu sa moue réprobatrice. Peut-être cherchait-il une trace de sang...j'avais vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui veut tuer un commissaire ?

"Tout c'est passé comme vous le vouliez, mademoiselle ?" me demanda t-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

"Oui, merci, c'est très gentil à vous de vous en soucier, mais si vous aviez l'amabilité de bien vouloir me lâcher le bras, je vous en serais reconnaissante." dis-je, tentant d'échapper à sa prise, mais son emprise était bien trop forte pour que je puisse m'en défaire.

Il ignora ma demande et se rapprocha de moi "Vous savez, il y a quelque chose en vous qui ne m'inspire pas." il resserra alors sa prise sur mon bras, me faisant grimacer de douleur.

"Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qui ne vous plaît pas chez moi ? dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

"Pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que c'est, mais rien que en vous voyant, je peux voir quelque chose de diffèrent en vous, peut-être hostile."

"Je vous ai demandé de me lâcher !" fis-je en ignorant son baratin, plus qu'ennuyant.

Il ne fit encore une fois pas attention à ce que disais et préféra plutôt se rapprocher plus près de moi pour me glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. "Vous devriez faire attention, les choses hostiles, j'aime les supprimer et cela quelque soit la manière, vous..."

*SBAF*

Il s'arrêta brutalement. Le son de ma main sur sa joue, résonna. Les quelques personnes se trouvant là, regardèrent surpris la scène se jouant devant eux.

La gifle que le blond reçut le fit reculer de quelques pas, lui faisant finalement lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur mon bras. Il porta une de ses mains à sa joue endolorie, me regardant étonné par cette réaction si soudaine.

"Je n'ai que faire de votre avis, monsieur le blondinet." fis-je sarcastiquement. "Et pour ce qui est de vos menaces, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense !" criais-je.

Ma rage déversée, je n'attendis pas un instant et quitta promptement les lieux, passablement énervée.

Mais il m'interpella encore une fois, avant que je ne sois totalement hors d'atteinte. "Je m'appelle Chris, Chris Jones et non pas le blondinet" cria t-il outré et mi-amusé, alors que je sortais rapidement du bâtiment, sans un regard en arrière.

Dehors, la rue était calme, les gens marchaient dans un même rythme, échangeant parfois quelques paroles. L'air était frais, je respira un grand coup, espérant que cela m'aide à me calmer. Ce...Jones ! Il m'avait vraiment énervé avec ses menaces sorti de nulle part et son baratin à la noix.

Où que j'allais, je trouvais toujours des problèmes sur ma route, qu'avais-je donc fais pour mériter cela ? Pour une fois, que je n'avais menacer personne, voler personne, ni tirer sur personne, il fallait encore que quelqu'un me reproche quelque chose !

Je regarda mon bras, et vis des traces de doigts distinctes imprimé dessus, il faut dire que le blond n'y était pas allé de main morte. J'espérais juste que ces traces s'effaceraient rapidement, je ne voulais rien gardé de cet homme.

Bon à présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à retourner à l'entrepôt, il n'y avait plus rien que je puisse faire à présent, et puis de toute façon, la nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Et la nuit à Gotham, on évite de rester trop longtemps dans le noir...

* * *

Lorsque Batman entra dans son bureau, le commissaire Gordon ne l'entendit pas, c'est pourquoi lorsque le justicier apparut d'un coup devant lui, il faillit cracher l'eau qu'il buvait sur la chauve souris, heureusement que Batman avait de bon réflexes...

Gordon le regarda alors d'un air accusateur "Vous ne connaissez pas le téléphone?"

Le justicier ce répondit pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas changer ses bonnes vielles habitudes d'insociable ! Voyant son mutisme, Gordon se dit qu'il allait encore devoir faire la conversation, il allait finir par croire qu'il parlait avec un mur.

"Pourquoi êtes vous là, je peux vous aider à quelque chose ?" demanda t-il courtoisement.

"Je..." commença le justicier de sa voix guttural. "Je viens pour des informations sur la complice du Joker*

Le commissaire eut soudainement, un grand sourire. "Vous avez des informations sur elle ? Pffiu vous me sauvez, parce que je dois avouer que je nage dans le caca depuis le début de l'enquête."

"En fait, je venais en chercher..."

Cette phrase suffit à estomper l'étincelle d'espoir de Gordon, je ne dirais pas qu'il était sur le point d'aller chercher une corde (mais pas loin) cependant, son visage montrait clairement sa déception. Il regarda alors le Justicier d'un air qui disait "Mais tu sers à rien, toi !"

Batman n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer ou alors, il ne préféra pas relever...

Jim décida de donner à la chauve souris ce qu'il voulait, même si c'était peu. "Je n'ai réussis à avoir que très peu d'informations sur elle. Vous avez sûrement lu le journal..." C'est alors que Gordon eut un énorme doute, est-ce que les mecs qui aiment se déguiser en chauve souris, lisent réellement le journal ? Il faillit poser la question, mais il s'abstint en voyant le regard du justicier...ce dernier paraissait avoir lut dans ses pensées. "Dans le journal de ce matin." continua t-il. "Nous avions le témoignage de l'homme qui les a vu s'échapper, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé plus d'informations que ce qui étaient dit dans le journal."

"Et les caméras de l'asile ?" grogna le Justicier.

"Eh bien, c'est surprenant, mais cette fille a parfaitement caché son visage." dit-il un brin admiratif. "Contrairement au Joker qui semble apprécier de se faire remarquer."

"..." dit Batman...C'est pas de sa faute, s'il ne sait pas aligner plus de deux phrases à la fois, ayez un peu pitié !

"De plus, les civils n'ont aucune information, à moins qu'ils ne désirent pas être embarqué dans une histoire qui concerne le Joker..."

"Il n'y vraiment eut aucun témoin ?"

James Gordon réfléchit alors, quelques instants, et il se souvint. "Si, si, il y a bien eut cette fille qui est venue dans mon bureau..."

"Elle a dit quelque chose ?" demanda t-il.

"Rien de vraiment intéressant, juste qu'elle ne pensait pas que la complice du Joker était tarée. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle était venue ici, simplement pour me dire ça. Surtout qu'elle a foutue la pagaille dans l'immeuble !"

Encore une fois, Batman ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer à regarder le Commissaire. Ce dernier prit cela pour une invitation à continuer. Après tout, d'habitude le justicier s'empressait de disparaître, alors autant en profiter pour lui raconter sa vie.

"Elle a giflé une de mes recrues, et est ensuite partit en hurlant. Le problème, c'est que la recrue avait sa petite amie à quelques mètres de là, et celle ci a crût que son homme venait de flirter avec la dite fille. Il c'est passé, qu'elle a sauté sur le mec, telle une furie et que le pauvre bonhomme, c'est retrouvé impuissant sous les coups de griffes de sa Julie.

Mais comme ça ne pouvait pas en finir là, les amis de la recrue sont venue à son secours, mais c'est sans compter sur les amies de la jeune fille, venue elles aussi prêter main forte. A présent, mon département est divisé en deux camps...c'est pas facile à gérer, surtout que j'en ai cinq à l'hôpital." Jim reprit son souffle et se décida de compter les causes des hospitalisation.

"Il y en a un, à qui on a planter un tube de colle dans le nez, le pauvre avait déjà un gros rhume. Le deuxième, quand à lui, a attrapé le troisième et ils sont tout les deux tombés dans les escaliers, fracture du tibias. Le quatrième est notre plus petite recrue, un mètre cinquante les bras levé." il rit à sa blague mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage impassible de Batman.

"Donc, le mec pas plus grand que trois bites à genoux dans un champs de maïs (1) a été bousculé, il est tombé sur le sol et s'est fait écrasé par euh... à peu près tout le monde, en fait, on ne la retrouvé que après la bataille...Quand au dernier et bien, il a profité du chaos qui régnait pour s'enfiler tout nos beignets, il a eut droit à une belle indigestion." En finissant son récit, Gordon se dit mentalement, qu'il faudrait donner trois jours de mise à pieds au dernier, pour ainsi lui apprendre à ne plus voler **ses** beignets, on n'allait tout de même pas lui enlever son petit plaisir de la journée !

Et ô miracle, Batman était toujours là, assez étonnant me direz vous et c'est ce que ce disait aussi Gordy.

"Pourquoi, êtes vous toujours là ?" demanda t-il. Il était troublé, c'était la première fois, qu'il voyait autant de temps le Batman.

Le justicier le regarda quelques instants, puis soupira. "Je ne peux pas m'en aller, lorsque l'on me fixe comme ça."

"Ah" fut la réponse intelligente de James. Il se détourna alors de la chauve souris, puis voulue continuer à le fixer, mais celui ci avait déjà disparu.

Le commissaire soupira, prit sa veste posée sur son siège et s'en alla.

Il rentrait chez lui, même s'il savait que personne ne l'attendait à la maison. Il était seul.

Mais au même moment, une personne avait une pensé pour lui.

Lui ne le savait pas, ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais qu'importe, cela prouvait qu'il n'était peut-être pas si seul que cela.

Une pensée. Une simple petite pensée. La pensée de Sinn... qui soit dit en passant n'était pas très catholique !

* * *

(1) Expression que l'on dit souvent dans ma famille...soyez pas jaloux *se marre*

YYYAAAA ! J'ai mis deux heures à faire la partie Batman/Gordon, mais je suis fière de moi !

Oui bon ok, Gordy-chou est un peu OC mais j'aime bien quand il est pas si "stricte" que ça. (je me comprends ^^")

Et je me suis aussi un peu moqué de Batman...c'est de ta faute Ayko xD A force de torturer Jim, il fallait bien que je me venge en torturant Bruce. :p

Merci de m'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous est plût ...en fait, j'espère surtout des review, mais chut, il faut pas le dire.


	7. La casquette !

**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le peu de sang que vous pourrez voir..**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur et Chris Jones=3**

**Me revoilà avec mon septième chapitre ! Ça passe vite dis donc ! Dire qu'il y a une fille qui veut que je continue ma fiction sur Harry Potter et que je ne travaille que sur celles de Batman. Je risque de mourir à coup de pioche moi si je continue pas celle de HP, bon elle n'a pas dit expressément qu'elle me tuerait mais je l'ai vu dans son regard et elle me fracassait le crâne avec sa pioche et ...et ...et je suis peut-être parano...**

**_Batto : Mais bien sûr, il faut abuser !(ça me fait bizarre de dire ça :s) Mais euh, c'est ce que tout le monde dit dans ma famille...à croire que j'ai une famille de ouf °°_**

**_Val : Effectivement, je ne pense pas qu'ils seront amis, mais bon qui sait...Se teindre les cheveux ? Non, non je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, de toute façon, tu aura la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^_**

**_Chisato-chan : Hum des couples *réfléchit*...peut-être. (Wow quelle précision °°) Oh et retour du Joker dans ce chapitre. :D_**

**_Mrs Joker : Tu as tout compris ! *toute contente* Tes reviews me font vraiment rigoler *n'ose pas dire qu'elle se fend littéralement la gueule* Merci beaucoup encore une fois. :D_**

**_Et surtout merci à Chisato-chan qui s'est gentiment proposée pour être ma Bêta et qui le fait vraiment bien ! Thankyyy ! *w* (vous remarquerez un nombre considérable de fautes en moins ^^")_**

**...**

**LA CASQUETTE !**

**...**

Vingt-deux heures. J'arrivai près des docks et entrai dans l'entrepôt où je trouvais un fauteuil pour m'asseoir tranquillement tout près du frigo, bien sûr. Personne n'était là, le Joker était peut-être partit faire une course, à moins qu'il n'ait décidé de faire un de ses nombreux carnages...

Je regarda autours de moi, voulant trouver une quelconque occupation. J'aperçus une petite étagère où était entreposés quelques livres plus ou moins grands...le Joker avait-il vraiment le temps pour lire tout ces bouquins ? Intriguée, je m'approcha et pris un livre au hasard. Le livre était couvert de poussière que j'essuyai rapidement du bout des doigts. Le titre du livre apparut enfin, L'Assommoir de Emile Zola, mouais j'en avais vaguement entendu parler. Je décida donc de le lire, histoire de faire passer le temps et de me créer enfin une culture.

A peine une dizaine de minutes passèrent que je ferma violemment le bouquin, puis le faisait voltiger le plus loin de moi.

"L'Assomoir...pfff, il porte bien son nom, celui là." marmonnais-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

La porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit au même moment, laissant entrer le Joker, portant dans ses bras un grand sac marron qui semblait contenir des produits cosmétiques, d'après ce que je pouvais en voir. Le clown posa négligemment son fardeau sur une petite table. Et lorsqu'il me remarqua enfin, il me lança un regard furieux.

"On peut savoir où tu étais ?" grogna t-il.

"Au commissariat " répondis-je tranquillement.

"Et tu faisais quoi au commissariat ?" demanda t-il, s'avançant dangereusement vers moi.

"Je t'ai dit que j'allais voir quelqu'un, mais il faut croire que tu n'écoutais pas." me moquais-je.

Il m'attrapa alors violemment par l'avant de ma veste, furieux de ma conduite insolente. " Écoute **gamine** ! Je ne sais pas qui tu étais dans ton monde, mais ici tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit chaton, cherchant à découvrir ce qui l'entoure ! Je me fiche de ce qui peut t'arriver. C'est d'ailleurs le dernier de mes soucis ! Que tu sois blessée, que tu crèves, je n'en ai rien à foutre !" son ton se radoucit alors, et il saisie son couteau. "Le problème..." doucement, la lame du couteau glissait le long de ma joue. "Le problème, c'est que je ne tolérerais pas que tu me mettes moi aussi en danger à cause de tes petites escapades." il me fixa quelques instants dans les yeux et me glissa doucement à l'oreille. "Tu comprends ?" j'acquiesçai rapidement de la tête, mal à l'aise par la proximité du couteau.

"Bien !" s'écria t-il, en me lâchant enfin. Puis, il me donna deux petites tapes sur la tête. "Je suis heureux que nous soyons d'accord" il sourit. "Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien avoir plus de détails sur ce que tu es allée trafiquer dans ce commissariat."

Je baissa les yeux. "Je...je suis allée voir le Commissaire Gordon..." je vis son sourire se crisper soudainement. "Mais je n'ai rien fait de compromettant." m'empressais-je d'ajouter. "En fait..." continuais-je. "Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux, entendre sa voix. Mais je n'ai donné aucune information, je suis d'ailleurs, rapidement sortis du bâtiment après avoir eut une petite altercation avec quelqu'un." je fis une grimace en repensant à cet épisode, je lui aurais bien refais le portrait à ce blondinet.

Pendant quelques secondes, le clown ne dit rien. Puis, il lâcha soudainement. "On dirait une groupie..."

Je le regarda choquée. "Pardon ?"

Moi une groupie ? On me l'avait jamais sortit, celle là ! Qu'est-ce qui lui permet d'affirmer que je suis une groupie, hein ?

"Bah oui " reprit-il. "Tu es allée là bas, juste pour voir notre très cher commissaire. Sans te soucier d'autres choses. Tu as peut-être même baver à sa vue...Il y a des limites au fanatisme."

Mon regard se fit fuyant, bon j'étais peut-être «un peu» groupie...et oui, j'avais peut-être un peu bavé ! Mais au moins personne ne m'a vu ! Pfff si on avait même plus le droit d'aduler quelqu'un, où allait le monde ?

"Mais il y a bien quelqu'un dont vous avez été fan, non ?" me risquais-je.

Vous avez remarqué mon emploie du «vous», n'est ce pas ? Ça vous étonne ? Moi aussi pour être honnête, mais peut-être est-ce à cause de cette soudaine peur envers le Joker qui me pousse à l'utiliser...Il vaut mieux respecter le Joker, si on ne veut pas voir sa vie se raccourcir d'un coup.

"Oui, il y a bien eut quelqu'un" répondit-il, nonchalant.

"Qui ?" demandais-je, excitée à l'idée de savoir qui avait pu attirer l'attention de ce dangereux criminel.

Il lécha ses cicatrices. "Sweeney Todd"

"Ah" fut ma réponse ô combien pertinente. En fait, ce n'était pas si étonnant en soit, et puis bon, je crois que j'aurais vraiment dut m'inquiéter s'il m'avait dit qu'il avait été fan de «Bambi»

"En fait, qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de tout ce maquillage dans votre sac ?"

"Me maquiller." répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ma tête d'ahurie lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais.

"Il n'y a plus d'argent, je compte donc aller en «chercher» à la banque." continua t-il, fatigué de ma bêtise.

"Mais je croyais que l'argent n'avait pas d'importance pour vous." dis-je, en me rappelant de l'épisode où il brulait un bon paquet de billets, juste parce que...il en avait envie.

"Autant braquer une banque peut être amusant, autant aller voler l'épicerie du coin pour un petit bout de viande n'est pas très excitant." dit-il de façon évidente. "De plus, il va falloir que je vois ce que tu vaux. Je ne compte pas te nourrir et tout le tralala sans rien en échange." il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua. "C'est pourquoi, je suis allé prendre un peu plus de maquillage, car je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être reconnue, n'est ce pas ?"

Évidemment, sinon je ferais comment, moi, pour aller acheter (ou voler) mon journal sans que l'on se mette à pousser des hurlements de terreur ?

Il m'attrapa par le bras, et me fit m'asseoir sur une vieille chaise. "Hum pas besoin de fond teint, tu es déjà bien blanche"

Et alors ? C'est pas ma faute si j'ai un teint de cadavre ! Sniff, il n'imagine même pas les surnoms que j'ai pu avoir à cause de ça ! A l'école on m'appelait le cadavre ambulant ou le zombie et même encore, on me disait vampire ! Pff alors que j'ai même pas de grandes dents ! Bref, il peut m'expliquer pourquoi il prend ce rouge à lèvre rouge ? Rahh non ne m'en met pas, ça va affreusement contraster avec ma blancheur !

"Arrête de bouger !" grogna t-il.

Il est marrant lui ! C'est pas lui qui se fait barbouiller le visage par un psychopathe ! Je veux un avocat !

Je préférai fermer les yeux, ne voulant voir le désastre imminent. Je le sentais se décarcasser avec les accessoires de maquillage, il paraissait ne pas savoir s'en servir, ce qui me semblais bien étrange, vu qu'il ne sortait jamais sans une bonne couche de maquillage, plutôt bien mise.

Puis tout à coup, il s'exclama "Tindin ! J'ai fini !"

Je rouvris doucement les yeux et le vit devant moi, son sourire enfantin accroché aux lèvres, il semblait extrêmement heureux de son œuvre. Il me glissa donc, un miroir devant le visage et je ne pus faire qu'une seule et unique chose...pousser un cri d'horreur.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ?" Oui, brusque réutilisation du tutoiement, il faut croire que la séance de maquillage nous avait quelque peu rapproché...

Mon visage était à présent terrifiant, il ressemblait...il ressemblait à celui du clown, en fait. Mais autant à lui, ça lui allait bien, autant sur moi c'était ignoble ! Ohhh mais c'est que ce saligaud en avait même mis dans mes cheveux ! Il était foutrement pas doué avec du maquillage !

"Comment tu te maquilles d'habitude ?" Lui demandais-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son maquillage à lui, était bien mit.

Il rit. "Avec les mains bien sur ! "

Je lui lança un effroyable regard. Il faisait avec les mains et là évidemment, il voulait montrer son talent (inexistant) avec des pinceaux, et comme de par hasard, il faisait des cochonneries !

J'essayai d'arrêter de ruminer et partis m'essuyer le visage avec un seau d'eau et une serviette. Le clown poussa un cri outré en voyant que j'effaçais son œuvre, soit disant ça m'allait bien...mais est-ce réellement un compliment venant d'un homme qui a tellement des goûts bizarres, qu'il ne porte que du vert et violet et qui se barbouille le visage de maquillage ?

Après avoir effacé toutes ses vilaines choses de mon visage, je me maquilla **moi même **! Je fis des plus banales, un peu de noir sur les yeux ainsi que du rouge pale sur les lèvres, mais ce qui allait me permettre de ne pas être reconnue était...la casquette ! Là, vous êtes en train de vous dire qu'une casquette, bah c'est ringard et que sur une femme, c'est pas très élégant. Mais voyez vous les amis, cette casquette n'était pas n'importe qu'elle casquette, non, c'était LA casquette !

Différente des autres casquettes, d'une taille plus large pour la tête, permettant facilement aux femmes de cacher leurs cheveux en dessous et une belle couleur noir jais qui ferait jalouser les corbeaux et puis, il y avait aussi cette petite chaîne en argent enroulé au dos de la casquette. Elle était belle, et elle était encore plus belle parce que je n'avais pas eut à la payer...ouais parce qu'en fait je l'avais trouvé dans la rue. C'était une jeune fille de quinze ans, qui paraissait assez bourge d'ailleurs, qui l'avait égaré...sur sa tête, je n'ai fais que la récupérer ce n'était pas du vol, ni même un crime, même pas lorsqu'elle s'est mis à saigner après s'être malencontreusement cassé le nez sur mon poing. Quelle idée aussi de tomber dessus !

Enfin bref, je mis la casquette sur mon crâne et souris en voyant l'allure que j'avais. Quelques petites mèches tombaient sur mon visage, je trouvais que cela m'allait bien. Surtout que je pouvais facilement cacher mes yeux et le haut de mon visage grâce à la visière.

Cependant, le Joker parut un peu plus anxieux "C'est pour faire quoi cette...casquette ?"

Je leva le pouce, un air sérieux sur le visage. "C'est pour le style !" il n'eut pas l'air très convaincu, mais qu'importe, c'est à moi que ça devait plaire, et non à lui, nah !

Après avoir fini de m'extasier devant ma casquette, je me tourna vers le clown. "En fait, tu as un plan, Mistah J ?"

Il éclata alors dans un grand rire continu. "Nous allons bien nous amuser !"

* * *

Joker : Enfin, je fais mon retour !

Sinn : T'es pas trop mis en avant, je trouve. Après tout, c'est moi qui brille de mille éclats.

Joker : *Sort son couteau* Tu peux répéter.

Sinn : *Regard fuyant* Je disais que tu était très en beauté dans ce chapitre !

Joker : Je préfère...tu auras droit de manger ce soir.

Sinn : Ah...c'est gentil.

Joker : Je sais. *sourire débile*

* * *

Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire pour ce chapitre. D'abord comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est sûrement moins marrant que les autres, mais il fallait que je le fasse donc...

Ensuite, pour ce qui est de l'attaque du Joker sur Sinn, je pense qu'elle devait absolument avoir lieu. Car Sinn est comme le Joker le dit, une gamine. Pour elle, en ce moment c'est les vacances, il me fallait donc la remettre à sa place...et puis logiquement au début, elle devait se prendre deux, trois baffes, mais je me suis radoucit...allez savoir pourquoi.

Et enfin, pour la casquette, oui je sais c'est totalement débile. Mais je me voyais mal faire un truc du genre le maquillage (costume) de Harley Quinn. Ce serait trop banal. Vous pensez sûrement que je me suis surtout basé sur la vie de Harleen Quinzel, mais c'est faux. Je me base sur ma propre vie, sur ce que j'ai entendu, vue, et vécu ...mais euh tout n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas allée tabassé une fille pour avoir sa casquette ...quoique...xD

Cependant, si le truc de la casquette ne branche pas les lecteurs (donc vous) si vous trouvez sa ridicule, bah j'essayerais de changer en faisant un truc tordue ou je ne sais quoi, mais je verrais. Mais bon, j'ai essayé de faire un truc original...

Merci de m'avoir lu et au plaisir de vous voir laisser une review. ^^

Prochain chapitre, le braquage !


	8. Le braquage !

**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le peu de sang que vous pourrez voir..**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur et Chris Jones =3**

**_Chisato-chan : Non c'est ma casquette ! xD Oui Sinn est une groupie...et elle en est fière :D_**

**_Batto : Oh merci, c'est cool que tout le monde aime le Joker dans ce chapitre, et effectivement "The Dark Knight" m'a inspiré mais j'aime bien aussi parfois le voir comme dans la série de 1992, j'adore quand il est comme ça =3_**

**_Val : Merciiii ! J'avais peur de la réaction des gens pour la casquette mais je vois que ça te plais, j'en suis contente ^^_**

**_Rachel V.K. : Woww ! J'avais jamais vu une review si longue... pas que ça me déplaît, hein xD Merci beaucoup pour ta série de review *sourire bêta*_**

**_Mrs Joker : Moi aussi j'aime bien quand il s'énerve, c'est viril xD Oui, oui je suis une personne très pâle, ça m'a même déjà fait peu...et aux autres aussi =_=. Héhéhé tu as tout à fait raison, franchement quel mec se maquille pendant deux heures ? *esquive un lancer de couteaux*...ok je me tais..._**

**Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent même s'ils ne me disent pas ce qu'ils en pensent *regard insistant* Et surtout merci à ma bêta Chisato-chan =3**

**...**

**Le Braquage !**

**...**

Un braquage. Le Joker, l'un des plus grands criminels de Gotham si ce n'est le meilleur, désirait que nous braquions une banque. Au début cette idée m'avait parue excitante, intéressante. Mais à présent quand j'y réfléchissais, elle me paraissait totalement farfelue...

D'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté nous allions avoir quatre autres gars pour la main d'œuvre. Quatre hommes qui n'étaient que des petits criminels et dont la disparition n'attristerait sûrement personne. Le clown donna rendez-vous à ses hommes le lendemain dans un entrepôt délabré, ils arrivèrent tous en même temps et je remarqua rapidement une ressemblance entre eux plus que flagrante. Tous d'un brun presque noir mais il y en avait trois surtout, qui étaient beaucoup trop ressemblant à mon avis.

"Vous êtes de la même famille ?" demandais-je trop curieuse.

Ce fut le plus grand des quatre qui prit la parole. "Nous sommes frères, je suis l'ainé et eux c'est des triplés." dit-il d'un ton monotone.

"Oh...c'est cool !" m'écriai-je, comprenant la si grande ressemblance.

"Bon, vous avez fini avec les présentations ?" coupa sèchement le clown qui semblait agacer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, le monotone, le bête et les impressionnés. Oui bon, j'avoue le regard bête s'était le mien !...Le Joker commença alors à nous expliquer son plan.

* * *

Le plan du clown paraissait simple, cependant ce n'était pas mince affaire de l'entreprendre. Au début, j'avais pensé qu'il ferait les mêmes manœuvres que celles que j'avais pu voir dans le film, mais il voulu faire différemment parce que sinon ça n'aurait pas été assez original et donc vraiment mais alors vraiment pas digne de lui.

C'est pour cela que j'étais en ce moment même devant les portes de la banque, un fusil à pompe dans la main, ma casquette vissée sur la tête, des habits délavés empruntés à l'un des hommes...histoire de pas salir mes beaux vêtements bien sûr... et un affreux claquement de dents que j'essayais en vain de cacher.

Nous étions tous les six côte à côte, tous armés. Seul le Joker et moi ne portions pas de masque, cela n'aurait été d'aucune utilité pour moi qui était déjà planquée sous ma casquette, quand au Joker...et bien...il aimait juste narguer.

"Il est temps."

Ce fut le signal de départ et nous entrâmes dans la banque d'un pas groupé.

* * *

Les gens semblaient trop occupés à faire la file ou à demander conseils aux employés pour nous remarquer. Nos armes étaient quelque peu cachés par nos habits ou carrément par nos corps. Le clown avança directement vers un des guichets, doublant plusieurs personnes qui ne tardèrent pas à se plaindre, cependant, leurs plaintes furent bien vite remplacées par des hoquets de surprise lorsqu'ils virent le Joker pointer une arme sur l'employé qui perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage.

"C'est pour un virement " dit-il, affichant un grand sourire.

Des cris commencèrent alors à s'élever mais l'un des triplés qui nous accompagnait, les estompa bien vite grâce à des tirs de sommation.

"Tout le monde à terre si vous voulez rester en vie !" hurla directement un autre, pendant que le dernier des triplés se dirigeait rapidement dans la pièce menant au sous sol, là où se trouvait le coffre. Puis l'ainé de tout ces frères alla surveiller les entrées au cas où les flics débarqueraient soudainement. Et lorsque tout fut vérifié, ils descendirent tout les quatre dans le sous sol pour casser le coffre et se débrouiller avec les billets. Ils étaient tous très bien organisés et je fus d'ailleurs étonnée de ma présence ici, après tout, je ne leur étais utile d'aucune manière.

Je tentai donc de voir si je pouvais trouver une occupation jusqu'à que le coffre soit ouvert. Le Joker lui l'avait déjà trouvé son occupation, il s'amusait tranquillement à faire peur à une gosse de dix ans avec des grimaces des plus amusantes, mais la petite ne semblait pas du même avis.

Me détournant du clown, je commençai à fixer les otages. Je vis une jeune femme totalement terrifiée et qui étrangement me semblait douteuse. C'était l'une des employés de la banque, et c'est alors, que je me rendis compte qu'elle tentait d'atteindre le mur le plus proche d'elle, le mur où était accrochée une petite boite en métal. Je crus d'abord que la boîte contenait une arme, mais je me trompais, cela était bien pire. L'alarme. C'était l'alarme qui était planquée dans cette stupide boite métallique. J'accourus alors pour essayer de stopper la jeune femme, mais elle se leva soudainement, la main sur l'objet de mes frayeurs sans même la déclencher. Attrapant vivement mon arme, je la visa.

"Sor...Sortez tout de suite d'ici !" me hurla t-elle, terrifiée.

Je ne répondis rien, la pointant toujours de mon arme, visant calmement son crâne.

"Je vous ai dis de sortir, sinon je déclenche l'alarme !" continua t-elle.

Les otages regardaient avec attention la scène qui se jouait devant eux, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, pensant que le calvaire était presque fini. Même le Joker s'était mis à nous fixer, mais lui s'était plus par amusement que par intérêt.

"Vous êtes sûr de vouloir appuyer sur ce bouton ?"

Elle ne parût pas comprendre pourquoi je posais cette question si évidente.

"Si vous appuyez sur ce bouton." m'expliquais-je en voyant son incompréhension. "Alors, vous mourez !" elle blêmit face à cette affirmation.

"Vous êtes une femme comme moi, vous n'oseriez pas." elle laissa un blanc. "N'est ce pas ?" demanda t-elle tremblotante.

Je lui fis un grand sourire. "A votre avis ?"

Elle sembla alors changer totalement de personnalité, son regard changea d'un seul coup. Un regard remplit de mépris ! Ma main trembla, ce regard...je le connaissais tellement bien, ce regard qui me hantait depuis tellement longtemps. **Son** regard ! Le même qu'**elle** avait. Le même qu'**elle** employait pour me regarder. Tant de dégoût.

Deux sentiments se disputaient en moi. La haine et la peur. Je me retins de tirer sur la jeune femme, me mordant violemment la lèvre, pourquoi fallait-il que cela m'arrive maintenant ?

"Et on peux savoir pourquoi je n'appuierais pas ? " me lança t-elle méchamment, presque provocante.

Je me repris, soufflant doucement et fermant douloureusement le poing. "Parce que si vous appuyez, vous êtes sûr de mourir, alors que si vous reculez gentiment de cette alarme, vous restez en vie. A vous de choisir, la vie ou la mort ?"

La jeune femme se rendit alors compte que j'étais très sérieuse, elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis décida enfin de reculer, mettant ses mains en l'air, bien en évidence.

"Vous savez." dis-je doucement. "Si vous aviez appuyé sur l'alarme, vous auriez pu sauver tout ces gens. Mais vous avez choisi de faire un choix humain, un choix égoïste." je secoua la tête. "C'est triste..." une balle vint alors se loger dans la tête de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne put pousser un seul cri, le sang gicla et son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, laissant ses yeux grands ouverts, des yeux ahuris.

Le Joker s'avança vers moi, sautillant joyeusement. "Alors tu l'as tué... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, madame-je-ne-veux-tuer-personne ?" demanda t-il curieux, un petit rire moqueur s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Je réfléchis quelques instants et lui répondit finalement."Il aurait fallut un miracle pour que je l'épargne...Son regard ne m'a pas plu, c'est tout!"

Il rit simplement puis, s'en alla crier aux hommes dans la chambre forte de se dépêcher un peu, parce que l'ont avait pas toute la journée, il revint alors vers moi, sans un mot.

L'ainé des frères ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, de gros sacs dans les bras qu'il posa sans délicatesse sur le sol, fatigué par leur poids.

"Et les autres ?" demanda le Joker.

"Ils sont encore en bas, ils remplissent les derniers sacs pour qu'on n'oublie rien."

"Bien, bien, c'est très bien, il ne me reste que quelques petites choses à faire dans ce cas." le clown commença rapidement à fouiller sa veste, semblant chercher quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?" demandais-je, étonnée d'une si soudaine réaction.

"Héhéhé tu vas bientôt le savoir." il sortit alors, une petite boîte qui ressemblait un peu trop à une bombe, ce qui me décida à reculer de quelques pas.

"Que...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" paniqua le brun. "Mes frères sont toujours en bas !"

Le clown lui sourit. "Justement, je fais mon travail."

Et il lança la bombe dans le sous sol où se trouvait toujours les triplés, l'ainé hurla de terreur croyant que tous allaient mourir dans l'explosion mais rien. Rien ne se fit entendre. Surprise, je tendis l'oreille et je crus divaguer lorsqu'il me sembla entendre des rires.

Des rires ? Mais pourquoi riaient-ils ?

Je tourna la tête vers le Joker, voulant voir s'il pourrait me donner une réponse et je le vis sourire de toutes ses dents, une étincelle ravie dans les yeux. "Ça marche." chuchota-il, puis se tournant vers moi, il me dit sur un ton excité. "C'est une bombe hilarante !"

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Ce mec était totalement taré ! La bombe hilarante n'avait été vu que dans l'anime et non dans le dernier film. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il...qu'il avait réussit à la créer ? Oui, c'est sûrement sur cela qu'il travaillait depuis un certain temps.

"Mais alors, cela veut dire..."

Il me fit un sourire dément. "Qu'ils vont mourir !"

"QUOI ?" hurla l'ainé des bruns. "Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?" il attrapa le Joker par le col de sa veste, l'attirant vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mes frères ?"

"Mais rien, rien de mal voyons ! Je les envois juste dans un monde où ils pourront sourire à jamais, mais pour cela ils devront mourir, mourir de rire !" il éclata dans un énorme rire qui fit reculer le brun, une mine de dégoût et de haine sur le visage.

"Eh bien." commençai-je. "Nous n'allons tout de même pas séparer une famille si unie, n'est ce pas ?"

Le Joker acquiesça de la tête. "Tu as tout à fait raison, Sinny. Honneur aux dames."

Je ris, oui je ris comme si j'étais folle, mais n'était-ce donc pas ce que j'étais ou du moins ce que je devenais ? Oui, non ? Je ne le savais pas moi même en fait. Mais je dois tuer cet homme, alors je le fais, bêtement, simplement parce que j'obéissais au Joker.

Je tirai trois balles à bout pourtant sur cet homme qui ne désirait que sauver les êtres qui lui était cher, au passage je détruisais ses rêves, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Si je le laissais en vie, il chercherait à se venger par n'importe quelle manière. Je devais donc le tuer, pour ma sécurité, pour notre sécurité, parce que nous pourrions être en danger et cela le Joker ne me le pardonnerais pas. Sa vie ou la mienne ? Le choix a déjà été fait.

Le brun s'écroula sur ses genoux et il nous regarda, crachant un peu de sang, les yeux brillant de larmes et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, son corps se raidit et il tomba sur le sol, sans vie.

Ne voyant plus aucun amusement dans ce corps à présent mort, le Joker le contourna avec indifférence, se dirigeant simplement vers les sacs de billets qui avaient été remontés. Il en attrapa deux et les mit sur ses épaules, puis il s'adressa à moi. "Hey ! Tu viens aider un peu ?" C'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Je pris donc à mon tour deux sacs qui me semblait assez lourd.

Nous étions sur le point de sortir de la banque, tenant dans nos mains ce que nous étions venus chercher mais il se retourna subitement vers moi, me faisant sursauter.

"Bien, aujourd'hui, il va falloir que tu apprennes quelque chose d'important Sinny...la fuite !" il lança une bombe fumigène vers les otages et se mit tout à coup à courir, sortant dans la rue et lâchant un grand rire, tel un beau diable.

Je le suivis , courant à toute allure pour ne pas me faire distancer et rabattant rapidement ma casquette pour qu'elle ne puisse s'envoler. Les passants nous fixaient étonnés, effrayés, ils reculaient à notre passage et je souris, souriant de cette première expérience criminel.

Cela avait été une bonne journée !

* * *

Tindin !

Hum Sinn semble totalement folle dans ce chapitre, non ? Enfin, elle semble ne plus avoir peur de tuer mais il reste tout de même un mince regret, elle n'a pas encore sombrer dans la folie !

Sinn : Tu plaisantes ? J'ai l'air d'une barge !

- En effet...

Joker : Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Elle est très bien comme ça, Sinny je trouve ! *grand sourire*

Sinn : C'est censé me rassurer ?

* * *

_Euh...j'ai jamais fais de scène de braquage, alors je ne sais pas si c'était très réaliste, j'espère que vous y avait crus au moins deux minutes ...(quel pessimisme !)_

_Hann mais c'est horrible, je n'ai rien trouvé de marrant à mettre dans ce chapitre ! ...bon en même temps, j'allais pas sortir une blague vaseuse alors que je suis en train de tuer tout le monde...si ?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera sur...eh bien vous verrez ! Oui, en fait j'osais pas dire que j'y avais pas encore réfléchis et que je n'avais encore aucune idée de la suite... (non pas le fouet, pas le fouet ! )_


	9. Rêves ou bien réalité ?

**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**  
**Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le peu de sang que vous pourrez voir..**  
**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur et Chris Jones =3**

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'arrive avec mon neuvième chapitres et la barre des cinquante reviews est atteinte, je vous remercie grandement de me suivre depuis le début. Merci particulièrement à ceux qui ont l'amabilité de laisser leurs avis donc :**

**_Val : Hihihi je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour arriver à mettre ta review avant tout les autres, c'est très gentil à toi :D_**

**_Chisato-chan : Yaaaa ma Bêta ! *sourire crispé* Sorry pour mes fautes de passé...faut croire que c'est dans le sang (oh l'excuse bidon °°) Hum un petit yaoi dans cette fic, ça me dit bien, enfin faut que j'arrive à le mettre en place, on verra si j'y arrive ;p_**

**_Batto : Thank you ! Tout à fait d'accord pour la bombe, elle me manquait *sourire innocent* ...Non Batto je t'ignore pas, c'est juste que tu viens quand je suis pas là, c'est ta faute xD_**

**_Mrs Joker : Hahaha ! T'inquiètes, aucun éléphant ne viendra mettre sa trompe dans cette fic xD Les Dalton ? Vraiment ? Je n'y avais même pas pensée ! Moi aussi je les aime bien (nostalgie quand tu nous tiens ;p )...Tu sais que tu m'a laissé plus que bouche bée en marquant "Rape" ? xD Non parce que étant d'une grande perversité, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que tu t'étais trompée dans l'orthographe, ce qui fait que j'ai pensée au mot anglais...enfin bon, laissons mes idées dénuées de sens de côté et bon chapitre ^^_**

**...**

**RÊVES OU BIEN RÉALITÉ ?**

**...**

Un cri déchirant. Une voix tremblante de rage et de désespoir.

"Pourquoi ?"

_Po...pourquoi ? Je...je ne le sais pas moi même, pourquoi ai-je donc fais ça ? _

"Pour ton plaisir !" affirma la voix.

_Non, non, c'est faux ! Je...je devais le faire._

"Oh, tu devais ?" se moqua la voix. "Et pourquoi devais-tu ?"

_Parce que...parce que sinon ce serait moi à votre place._

"Et tu ne penses pas que j'aurais préféré, moi ?" hurla t-elle furieuse.

_Je..._

"Tu m'as tué misérable, et tu y as pris plaisir !"

_Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! _Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, essayant d'empêcher ses accusations de m'atteindre.

"En es-tu sûr ?" elle rit. "Tu souffriras ! Tu souffrira sautant que moi j'ai souffert lorsque vous les avez tué ! Et tu souffriras sûrement plus rapidement que tu ne sembles le penser !" la voix éclata alors dans un rire machiavélique.

Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! hurlai-je désespérément.

C'est à ce moment là que je me réveilla, haletante, toute tremblante, essuyant la sueur sur mon front. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Putain quel foutue rêve de taré ! Pfff comme si j'avais pu tuer quelqu'un...moi qui tremble même en pensant que je vais me faire repérer dès que je pique un truc dans un magasin. Je n'ai pas les nerfs assez solide pour un truc du genre.

Je me releva du fauteuil où je m'étais endormie et voulue m'humidifier le visage. Il faisait sombre dans l'entrepôt et je dû marcher à l'aveuglette, priant silencieusement pour ne pas tomber. Prière qui ne fut pas prise en compte, puisque je trébucha sur quelque chose d'énorme, et tomba pathétiquement sur le sol, en jurant sur l'objet de ma chute. Mes yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité, et je vu après quelques instants que cela était un sac. Intriguée, je m'approcha encore et ouvrit le sac pour y découvrir le contenu, où était conservés des billets de banque tout frais. Terrifiée, je m'écarta vivement.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'était qu'un rêve..."

Et c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose de gluant sur mes mains, les examinant rapidement, je découvris des traces brunâtre dessus. Du sang.

Ce n'était pas un rêve et ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Je hurlai.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le Joker arriva en trompe dans la pièce, vêtue d'une magnifique chemise de nuit mauve, ainsi qu'un bonnet lui aussi mauve où était accroché un pompon vert. Cette image m'aurais sûrement fais sourire si je n'avais pas été dans une telle situation.

"Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? Tu as brisé mon fabuleux rêve avec Batsy ! Tu t'imagines ? Alors dis moi tout de suite ce que tu as, sinon je t'explose ta p'tite tête !" dit-il semblant furieux...son rêve devait vraiment être merveilleux.

De mon doigt, je lui montra le sac de billet toujours à mes côtés. Aucune réaction ne put se lire sur son visage et il se retourna vers moi.

"Et alors ?" demanda t-il sans grande réaction.  
"Mais il ...il est recouvert de sang !" m'affolais-je.  
"Oh mais ce n'est pas le seul, regarde il y en a un deuxième juste un peu plus loin." il rit.

Je regarda l'endroit qu'il avait désigné et vit avec horreur qu'il disait la vérité. Il y en avait un deuxième.

"D'ailleurs ..."continua t-il. "Pour le sang, c'est toi qui les les as tués ceux là...tu sais le mec brun là, qui chialait comme une merde juste parce que j'avais tué ses frangins et puis le sang de la fille aussi c'est répandu, faut dire ça a bien giclé." il sourit face à cette nostalgie.

"Mon dieu..." je le fixais avec horreur, ça ne pouvait...non ça ne pouvait être vrai, je n'avais jamais tué personne alors, pourquoi maintenant l'aurais-je fait ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, voyons ! Cependant, je me releva rapidement pour aller vomir, ne supportant pas les descriptions horribles du Joker. Lorsque je revins quelques minutes, plus tard, la mine pâle et la tête baissé, il continua.

"Eh bien, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, on dirait que tu es aussi morte que ceux que tu as descendu !" il rit à sa propre blague, ne se souciant pas de ma mine déconfite.

"Tais toi !" lâchai-je finalement. "Je...je n'ai tué personne !"

Il parut surprit, et resta incrédule. "Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" puis il vu enfin mon visage. Un visage tordu de doute, un visage qui désirait s'auto-persuader. C'est pourquoi, il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, presque nez à nez. "Bien sûr que tu les as tués" dit-il avec un plaisir malsain. "C'est toi qui les as visés, c'est toi qui a tiré !"

Je recula de quelques pas, mes yeux s'élargissant. "Non, non je ne te crois pas, tu mens !"

Il ne releva pas mon intervention. "A présent, tu as les mains couverte de sang, Sinny et jamais plus elles ne seront tout à fait propre, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises. Cela te suivra à jamais, les gens, **tous**, te regarderont remplis de haine, ils te détesterons et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que à présent, tu es comme la moitié de la population de Gotham. Tu es une criminelle. Et jamais plus, tu n'auras la conscience tranquille, tu sera tourmentée et il n'y aura que deux choix pour toi. Mourir ou bien te relever et vivre..."

"Non..." murmurai-je faiblement, sentant mes jambes sur le point de défaillir.

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois. "Pour quelle raison mentirai-je ? Pour te voir trembler de peur, pour voir le doute dans tes yeux ?" il rit et agrippa mon visage. "Mais tu vois, pour cela, il me suffit de sortir un couteau et de le frôler sur ta peau." ses yeux s'élargirent de façon démente. "Et tu trembleras, tu gémiras, tu pleuras silencieusement me priant d'arrêter."

"C'est faux !" je frappa durement dans sa main, l'envoyant loin de mon visage. Et le fixa pleine de rage, de colère, mais peut-être aussi de peur. "Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne supplierais personne !" la fierté d'une personne surpasse parfois sa peur..."Tu es le Joker, bien ! Mais vois-tu, j'ai beau n'être qu'une stupide gamine, une pleurnicheuse, fillette perdu dans ce monde inconnue ou bien même une groupie tarée, eh bien jamais, jamais, je ne te supplierais !" il sembla surprit de mon affirmation. "Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la seule chose que m'a appris ma garce de mère est d'arrêter de supplier ! Parce que ça donne encore plus envie aux gens de te frapper et de t'humilier." je ris, je ris d'un rire jaune. "Ça les amuse ! Mais toi, tu dois savoir tout cela, n'est ce pas ? Tu es un professionnel en la matière et pourtant, va savoir pourquoi je te respecte et t'admire pour ton sang froid, mais je te méprise en même temps, ne supportant ta froideur et ton sadisme."

Je repris mon souffle après avoir dit tout cela d'un trait, je ne devais pas avoir peur. "Sur ce, au revoir !" et je sortis, je sortis de l'entrepôt sans réellement en connaître les raisons.

Le Joker me regarda sortir et je ne vu le sourire heureux qu'il affichait. "C'est bien, Sinn, continue, c'est parfait" murmura t-il.

Il pleuvait encore dans cette foutue ville et en quelques instants, je fus trempée de la tête aux pieds mais qu'importe, je continuais ma marche qui me menais, je ne sais où. Je m'assis finalement sur un trottoir quelconque, la pluie tombant de plus en plus fort. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne voyais pas les gens qui se pressaient autour de moi, non, je réfléchissais.

Oui, bien sûr que le Joker avait raison. J'étais devenue une criminelle, j'avais tuée mais...mais pourquoi ? Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre ...Était-ce à cause de l'excitation que cela procurait ? Simplement parce que j'avais été entraîné par tout ces évènements ? Je ne pus que rire de mes idioties, j'avais l'impression de me chercher une excuse, et c'est réellement ce que j'étais en train de faire...je devais assumer, j'avais tué, ce n'était pas rien et jamais, jamais plus rien ce serait pareil...

Tirant enfin cette conclusion, je me rendis alors compte que...que j'étais terriblement faible, ce monde m'avais changé et pour cela j'aurais pu le haïr ou bien l'adorer mais rien, je ne ressentais rien, à part une immense tristesse. Une tristesse qui me disait que j'avais loupé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui aurait pu être important...

Je sentis alors quelque chose de plus salé couler sur mon visage, ce n'était pas de la pluie...je cacha mon visage dans mes bras, l'eau dégoulinant dans mes cheveux, se répandant partout sur le trottoir, et puis d'un coup plus rien. Plus d'eau tombant sur mon crâne et je pus voir une ombre se former sur le sol. Soulevant ma tête, je vis un grand parapluie noir au dessus de moi, je m'apprêtais à remercier la personne qui tenait le parapluie, quand je me rendis compte de son identité...

"Toi !"

* * *

_C'est court ! °°_

_Désolée, il faut croire que...eh bien que je n'avais pas trop d'idées ^^"_  
_Hum cette fiction tourne plus vraiment dans l'humour .. hurg désolé, j'essayerai de faire mieux !_


	10. Problèmes ?

**Titre : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le peu de sang que vous pourrez voir..**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur et Chris Jones =3**

**_Chisato-chan : Hahaha Joky fait concurrence à Jeff alors ? Hum qui sait...c'est vrai que ce serait pas mal de les mettre ensemble, mais j'ai peur que ça bousille ma fin..._**

**_Val : Non, non rassure toi, Batman ne sort pas avec un parapluie, mais l'imaginer est assez hilarant xD Ahhh pardon ! Je mets enfin la suite ! Oui, je suis inexcusable...mais euh... je suis lente pour écrire mes fics (à mon grand malheur :( )_**

**_Yuzuki01 : Mon dieu ! Comment peux-tu faire une review aussi marante ? C'est pas possible, j'étais écroulée xD Hum euh pour le rapprochement avec le Joker, je ne pense pas non...je veux pas me faire étriper (pas tout de suite en tout cas :p) Et ouiiii Jericho va faire son entrée ! The King Of The World, The Ayatollah of Rock'n'Rollah, Y2J ! Chris Jerichooooo !...héhé t'y as crus, hein ? Ahh pas frapper, pas frapper ! =3=_**

**_Batto : Merciii ! "Son grand copain Batman "? Juste copain tu crois ? *sourire plus qu'explicite* Oh Si Sinn vomie, c'est surtout par dégoût et peut-être l'odeur dégagé par le sang ! :p Hahaha non malheureusement ce n'est pas le Pingouin, mais il est bon d'y avoir pensé...ce qui n'est pas mon cas ..._**

**_Mrs Joker : Merci beaucoup ! Et non ce n'est pas Gordon, non plus...il est bien trop occupé à préserver ses fesses, des gens telles que moi. *sourire innocent*_**

**_Carlislecullen39 : Oh tes reviews ont fait entrées un rayon de lumière dans ma vie ! (j'exagère à peine xD) Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point la phrase "Elle est à sa place à Gotham." m'a fait plaisir ! ...C'est mon Gary ! *le serre jalousement dans ses bras, l'étranglant à moitié, n'écoutant même pas ses protestations* =3 Hahaha de rien, si Gordon était toujours avec sa femme ça m'aurait gêné pour la suite de l'histoire (et ça aurait aussi gênées deux autres personnes, je ne dis pas lesquelles, vous verrez bientôt !)...Tuer Gordon ? o_O Jamais je n'oserais faire ça ! (...pas dans cette fic au moins u_u)._**

**_Rachel V.K. : Bien sûr ! Pantoufles mauves d'ailleurs (parce qu'il le vaut bien :p) Un rêve Hot ? *regard fuyant* Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle...le Joker ne ferait pas de telles rêves...si ? *sourire au coin*. Merci beaucoup !_**

**_Emilie : Woow, alors finalement t'as lue ? O_o je suis impressionnée que tu n'es pas fuit xD Merci en tout cas ! Et pour l'Assommoir ce n'est qu'une simple petite vengeance ... :D_**

**Warning : Ce chapitre n'est même pas qualifiable, tellement il est...nul...le prochain sera sûrement le sauveur car, il devrait ramener l'humour qui me manque depuis quelques chapitres...**

**...**

**PROBLÈMES ?**

**...**

Assise sur un vulgaire trottoir dans la ville de Gotham, la pluie tombait à flot, semblant inonder totalement les rues. Et cette ombre qui me protégeait, tenant un parapluie au dessus de ma tête, que je relevai doucement pour voir son visage.

"Toi !"

Un sourire chaleureux accueillit mon exclamation, tandis que je voyais de grosses gouttes tomber dans les cheveux blonds de cette personne, glissant le long de son visage légèrement mouillé. Il me fixait de ses yeux marrons, une étincelle étrange dans le regard. Oui c'était bien lui, ce sale bleu du département de police, le blondinet, Chris Jones...

"Vous comptez rester là longtemps ?" demanda t-il.

"En quoi cela vous regarde, monsieur le blondinet ?"

Il rit, ne se préoccupant même pas de mon ton acerbe. "Vous allez tomber malade si vous restez comme ça... j'habite à côté si vous voulez."

Était-il réellement en train de m'inviter à venir chez lui ?... C'était une bien mauvaise idée, sachant ce qui c'était passé lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. Mais il est vrai que cette invitation était tentante, pas parce que c'était chez lui, mais plutôt parce que mes vêtements étaient totalement trempés et me glaçaient...il faut dire qu'ils étaient bien trop long pour moi et pas très chaud, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour faire office de pyjama et puis je n'avais pas vraiment eut le temps de me changer lorsque je m'étais enfuie de l'entrepôt. Alors comment pouvais-je refuser une telle offre ? Je soupirai, je ne pouvais pas refuser, il y avait bien trop de choses qui me poussaient à accepter. Je me releva donc, ayant l'intention de le suivre. Le blondinet sourit une nouvelle fois, content de m'avoir convaincue et se dirigea dans une ruelle, me guettant du coin de l'œil, tandis que je le suivais rapidement, laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre nous, il valait mieux être prudente.

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble assez grand, il entra, monta trois étages et ouvrit rapidement une porte où il se faufila. Il m'invita à entrer et je vis que son appartement était plutôt chic, étonnant lorsque l'on sait qu'il n'était qu'un bleu et qu'il ne devrait pas gagner autant. Un gosse de riche sûrement.

Il partit chercher quelque chose dans la pièce d'à côté et j'en profitai pour m'asseoir sournoisement sur une chaise d'apparence luxueuse pour ainsi l'imbiber d'eau...simple petite vengeance...

Lorsqu'il revint et vu sa chaise trempée, il se mordit furieusement le lèvre, tandis qu'il me lançait une serviette pour m'essuyer. Un sourire frôla mes lèvres.

Je ne fus pas longue à m'essuyer les cheveux pour les rendre un minimum présentable. Tandis qu'il fixait le moindre de mes mouvements avec attention.

"Pourquoi m'avoir invité ici ?" lâchai-je finalement.

"..."

"Vous m'avez vous même dit que vous ne m'aimiez pas, sans grande raison d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi ?"

Il soupira. "Je ne peux pas laisser une jeune femme seule dans la rue, en pleine nuit."

Il mentait, je le voyais, il ne m'aurait pas emmené ici, juste parce qu'il voulait être charitable, non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre...

"Vous voulez prendre une douche ?" demanda t-il souriant, déviant radicalement de sujet.

"Non." fut ma réponse froide.

Non mais, il était pas fou lui ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais accepter ? J'avais déjà vu le coup où tu prends ta douche et moi je mate, hein ? Je ne suis pas totalement crétine non plus, faut pas abuser !

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur, à croire qu'il avait parfaitement deviné ce à quoi je pensais.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que l'un de nous ne bouge, nous fixant comme chien de faïence, puis je m'exclamai.

"Je m'en vais !" accompagnant la parole par le geste, je me leva rapidement, posant la serviette sans délicatesse.

Il parut surprit et se leva presque aussi vite que moi, et lorsque je lui tourna le dos, il m'attrapa de nouveau le bras comme la dernière fois.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ?" cria t-il, se rapprochant de moi.

"Je m'en vais, je vous ai dit ! Je vous remercie pour votre accueil mais à présent, je pense pouvoir m'en aller sans risque."

"Je vous interdis !" grogna t-il.

"Ah..." euhh ça c'est de l'argument..."Hum et pourquoi ?"

"Vous avez une dette envers moi, à présent."

"Qu...Quoiiii ?" Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant cela. "Parce que vous m'avez invité chez vous ? C'est quoi ce délire ?"

Je voulu me défaire de sa poigne mais il me colla violemment contre un mur, son autre main sur ma gorge, me coupant en même temps la respiration durant quelques secondes.

"Je sais qui vous êtes ! C'est vous qui avez tué tous ces gens dans la banque ! C'est vous la complice de ce _monstre_ !" affirma t-il me pressant un peu plus contre le mur, sa main serrant douloureusement mon cou.

"Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi !" articulai-je, niant totalement. Mais maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait invité au moins...

"C'est moi qui dis n'importe quoi ? Oh vraiment ? Alors pourquoi arrivez vous pile au même moment que cette fille qui suit le Joker et pourquoi une telle ressemblance avec elle ?"

Un petit rire jaune franchit mes lèvres. "Parce que si je viens au commissariat après qu'il se soit passé une évasion où je ne sais quoi, ça fait de moi une suspecte ? De plus, si je ne m'abuse, il y a très peu éléments sur elle, alors comment pouvez vous affirmer que nous nous ressemblons ?"

Il rit à son tour, se moquant ouvertement de moi, étant totalement confiant. "Bien alors pouvez-vous me dire votre nom, votre adresse, ou bien même où vous travaillez et nous saurons qui de nous deux ment."

Je serra les dents. Là on pouvait dire qu'il m'avait bien coincée...que répondre à cela ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais dire, je ne pouvais même pas dire une rue pour l'adresse, ne connaissant le nom d'aucunes d'elles dans Gotham.

Il sourit face à mon manque de réaction. "Plus rien à dire ?"

Que devais je faire pour me sortir de là ? Me taire et le laisser jouir de ma défaite ? Non ! Une seule solution...inventer...

"Je me nomme Sinn Traleur et je travaille pour les entreprises Wayne." lâchai-je d'un coup, tentant d'être la plus convaincante possible, ce qui était bien dur avec la grimace de douleur qui commençait à s'afficher sur mon visage.

"Wayne ?" répéta t-il étonné mais il cacha rapidement sa surprise. "Et quel poste occupez-vous ?"

"Vous avez fini avec vos questions, oui ? Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre et maintenant lâchez moi !"

"Mais bien entendu." et il me lâcha, ce sourire moqueur restant accroché à ses èvres, alors que je m'écartais rouge de colère, ma main sur ma gorge.

"Merci !" fis-je d'un ton amer, sortant alors précipitamment, courant dans les escaliers de l'appartement pour en sortir le plus rapidement possible et rester loin de lui... La pluie s'était stoppée mais les rues étaient toujours aussi trempées. Je grognai et couru vers l'entrepôt, sautant au dessus des flaques d'eau. Ne voyant même pas la forme noir qui m'observait du haut d'une fenêtre, en lâchant un ricanement cynique.

Arrivée au port, j'ouvris doucement la porte de l'entrepôt...personne. Le Joker avait du aller se coucher après mon départ.

C'est étrange, mais quelque soit mes actes, je me retrouvais toujours ici, dans ce bâtiment, peut-être parce qu'il était le seul endroit dans cette ville où je pouvais me sentir un minimum en sécurité, enfin...si on pouvait vraiment l'être avec le Joker à côté...

Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière moi. "Alors tu es enfin revenue ?"

Je me retourna vivement, sachant très bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas repartit faire de beaux rêves avec Batman.

"Je me suis mis à penser que..." un rapide coup de langue sur ses lèvres. "...peut-être, tu ne reviendrais pas, trop choquée par ce qui s'était passé." il me regarda fixement, tentant de ne pas laissé échapper un rire moqueur.

"A part cette entrepôt, je n'ai nulle part où aller..."

"C'est vrai, mais nous avons tous le choix, même si parfois, il est bien dur de choisir. Et puis, tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu reste ici..."

Je releva la tête, soutenant son regard. "Oui, je le sais. Je sais que si je reste ici, je risque de tuer de nouveau, je risque de devenir définitivement une criminelle, et c'est vrai que je ne désire pas tellement que cela se reproduise, mais...mais je l'assumerais..." je le vis sourire à mon discours. "Cependant...je ne suis pas comme toi, Mister J. Je ne tuerais pas parce que j'en ai envie ou pour un quelconque caprice !"

"Sinny, voyons..." il se rapprocha de moi, me dominant par sa taille. "Tu es sous mes ordres maintenant, tu feras ce que je te dirais, quand je te le dirais et tu le feras sans un mot."

"Tu rêves..." je serra les dents. "Je ne suis pas l'un de tes jouets, tu ne peux pas me contrôler, ni te servir de moi comme tu le désires. Tu n'as aucun moyen de pression sur moi...à part la mort."

"En es-tu vraiment sûre?" il rit, et agrippa le bas de mon visage. "Il n'y a pas que la mort, tu sais. La douleur est elle aussi un moyen de...persuasion, il suffit juste de..." il se tût subitement, à mon grand étonnement, et je sentis un des ses doigts gantés frôler mon cou. "Tu as des traces ...d'où viennent-elles ?" demanda t-il curieux.

"De nulle part." je me recula précipitamment, échappant à son emprise, mettant une de mes mains sur mon cou pour y cacher les traces bleuâtres.

Au vue de ma réaction, il éclata de rire. "Ce pourrait-il que tu te sois déjà attiré les foudres de quelqu'un ?" il prit mon manque de réponse pour un «oui» et continua. "Alors qui est-ce ? Un criminel de bas étage ? Un mafieux ? Des mecs de la pègre ou bien un simple passant ?"

"Un flic..."

Il haussa un sourcil. "Tu t'es mis un flic à dos...en même pas une semaine ?" il applaudis, riant gaiement. "Tu progresses !"

"Ce n'est pas amusant ! Il connaît mon identité !"

"Et alors ? Tout dépend de ce que tu lui as raconté." il se rapprocha. "Alors Sinny que lui as-tu dit ?"

Je déglutis. "Je lui ais dit mon nom et que...que je travaillais pour les entreprises Wayne..."

"C'est tout ?" fit-il étonné. "Tu ne lui as pas raconté un récit larmoyant qui expliquerait ton implication dans toute cette histoire ?"

"J'ai tout nié en bloc..."

Il sembla déçu. "Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi, mais ... pourquoi as-tu dit que tu bossais pour Wayne ?"

"Pourquoi pas..." dis-je doucement.

Pour être honnête, à ce moment là, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre, et la pression qui demeurait sur mon cou ne m'avais pas aidé à réfléchir, alors j'avais pris ça parce que c'était la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir de problème pour avoir dit ça...non il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait un problème, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Un appartement. Un homme assit sur une chaise. Il tient un téléphone dans sa main. A l'autre bout du fil, quelqu'un décroche.

"Allo, Monsieur Wayne, je suis de la police, c'est à propos d'une de vos employés...oui je sais qu'il est tard monsieur, mais c'est important, très important...oui, j'aimerais que vous veniez demain au commissariat, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser...merci monsieur Wayne, venez demain à midi... au revoir..."

Puis l'homme raccrocha, alors qu'un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres, seule une envie enflamma son regard.

Il voulait la trouver, il voulait la coincer et lui faire regretter ses actes...Mais pourquoi ?

Il ne la connaissait même pas, il l'avait à peine vu et pourtant il s'acharnait, il continuait.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi cela...

* * *

_- Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour aller chercher un corde..._

_Sinn : Bah pourquoi ?_

_Joker : Attend Sinny, t'as vu son chapitre ? Il est nul, ridicule, pathétique ! On ne me reconnait même pas dans ces paroles vaseuses ! Elle ne mérite même pas de vivre !_

_- Euh j'en demande pas autant..._

_Sinn : Hum c'est vrai qu'elle ait nulle sur ce coup là, elle me fait mal en plus._

_Chris : *sourire sadique* Moi j'aime bien._

_Sinn : Oui mais toi cou-couche panier, personne t'as demandé ton avis._

_Chris : Que tu dis, de toute façon le commissaire sera d'accord avec moi, et il me félicitera d'une médaille._

_Joker : *soulève un sourcil* Parce que t'aime ce chapitre ?_

_Chris : Pfff tu te souviens c'est qui qui écris ici ? Et puis au pire, je peux le convaincre d'une certaine manière..._

_Sinn : *intéressée* Est-ce que cette manière comporte l'apparition des fesses de Gordy ?_

_Chris : *sourire pervers* Ça ce pourrait._

_Gordon : ...pourquoi on parle toujours de mes fesses ? *désespéré*_

_*Tout les regards se retourne vers lui et soudain il déglutit, en voyant la lueur dans leur yeux. C'est pourquoi il s'enfuit courageusement, alors que certains commencent à le poursuivre*_

_- La proie et les chasseurs...une fin tragique..._

* * *

**Oui, oui je sais, c'est à chieerrrr ! (oh quel vulgarité !) Mais effectivement j'ai pas pu faire mieux, je tente désespérément de ramener de l'humour dans cette fiction, mais cela semble difficile pour le moment...j'ai honte ! Ce chapitre est tellement banal...**


	11. Supposons !

Auteur : Youni

Titre : Pourquoi pas ?

Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le peu de sang que vous pourrez voir..

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur et Chris Jones =3

_**Ahhh cela fait un long...trèèèèèèès long moment que je n'ai pas posté. Je m'en excuse, surtout en voyant que certaines personnes désiraient vraiment un nouveau chapitre et que moi je n'avais simplement pas le courage d'écrire et de posté, cependant aujourd'hui, j'ai eut le courage (ooh enfin !) Donc voilà ! Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews pour cette fois, parce que faut que j'aille me coucher là XD**_

....

**SUPPOSONS !**

....

Aujourd'hui, le Commissaire James Gordon était de très mauvaise humeur ! Il s'était levé en retard, n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et lorsqu'il était sortit de chez lui en courant, tentant d'attacher les fichus boutons de sa chemise, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose ! On avait osé lui voler sa toute nouvelle voiture pendant la nuit, qu'il avait mit dix ans à s'offrir, soit dit en passant .... Son hurlement de rage avait été entendu par les voisins. Sans sa voiture, il avait été obligé de prendre le bus, qui était à son grand malheur remplit de sales gosses dégénérés, pour changer....

Bien sûr, lorsque vous montez dans un bus, il y a toujours une petite bande de jeunes qui met sa musique forte et qui se fiche de gêner tout le monde. Et ce jour là, James tomba sur un groupe comme ça. James n'aimait pas le rap, James détestait le rap, alors quand il entendit ce rap, horrible, immonde et répugnant, il faillit perdre son calme légendaire.

Le pire pour lui, était qu'il avait été obligé de se mettre près d'eux, le manque de place obligeant, mais il restait calme, oui Jim tentait de ne pas exploser et d'hurler son dégoût. Cependant, lorsqu'il vu cette petite fille toute mignonne, qui demanda poliment à la bande de gars de baisser leur son, car elle ne pouvait pas lire le septième de Harry Potter avec tout ce brouhaha et qui ne reçut comme seul réponse, qu'un regard méprisant et une augmentation du volume de la musique, James ne tint plus.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'un des hommes, attrapa le portable bruyant en pleine volée sous le cri offusqué de son propriétaire. Gordon les regarda alors tour à tour, leur lançant un sourire dément, puis il écrasa sournoisement le portable, sautant dessus à multiples reprises, alors qu'il poussait des petits cris de plaisir. Que c'était jouissif de les voir si désemparés, alors qu'ils gémissaient de désespoir face à la perte d'un portable à trois cent euro.

La petite fille prit peur face à cette vue et poussa un petit cri, se protégeant avec son livre, comme si cela lui permettrait de disparaître...elle se promit que la prochaine fois, elle irait à son collège à pied, quitte à y mettre deux heures....

Après quelques minutes, Gordon finit de s'exciter sur le portable qui était à présent en miette. Un sourire suffisant s'afficha sur son visage, et il se sentit mieux pendant un court instant.

"Hey vous le vieux ! " L'interpella un jeunot, rouge de colère. (Je tiens à préciser que si Sinn avait été présente, il y aurait à présent un homme castré dans le bus....) "Ça va pas ?!!! Vous aller me remboursez ça, tout de suite !"

Gordon se tourna vers lui, ne lui portant pas grand intérêt. "C'est ça, c'est ça gamin, on lui dira..." Et sans plus d'explication, il descendit du bus, étant enfin arrivé à son arrêt. Tandis que l'homme fulminait de rage dans le bus.

"Oh non, ça, ça va se payer ! Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, celui là !" Il se retourna vers ses camarades. "Les gars, pour la première fois, c'est nous qui allons porter plainte contre quelqu'un !"

Ses amis le regardèrent un peu bizarrement...la folie était-elle transmissible ? Hum, il vaudrait mieux faire attention se dirent-ils en le regardant, sans pour autant désapprouver sa suggestion. Bien, qu'ils aillent d'abord voler leurs glaces au chocolat et ensuite, ils chercheraient le commissariat....

***

James Gordon venait d'entrer dans le commissariat.....enfin dans **son** commissariat, c'est lui qui le dirigeait après tout. Tout était comme d'habitude, les gens passaient, les bras remplient de dossiers divers. Certains faisaient leur pose café, d'autres le regardaient bizarrement, bref comme tout les jours.

Il se dirigea vers la fontaine à eau, où était déposé quelques beignets qu'il avait seulement envie de déguster, une lueur d'envie passa dans ses yeux. Il en attrapa un remplie de chocolat, le dernier. Et alors qu'il allait le fourrer dans sa bouche...plus rien. Un blond venait de passer devant lui et de lui prendre le beignet des mains, s'excusant rapidement, disant qu'il avait faim.

Gordon se sentit bête sans rien dans la main, il avait faim, il était frustré, et là il avait envie d'exterminer ce subordonné qui osait lui piquer le dernier beignet au chocolat !! Et ça, c'était une honte !!

N'écoutant que son désir de vengeance, Jim suivit ce blond, le suivant sournoisement, alors qu'il gémissait faiblement lorsqu'il le vit engloutir le beignet d'un coup. Son estomac se contracta et il accéléra sa marche pour coincer le blondin qui venait de rentrer dans un bureau. James regarda de tous les côtés pour ne pas se faire repérer, puis ouvrit soudainement la porte, dévoilant un jeune homme assit sur une chaise derrière le bureau, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

"Monsieur le Commissaire ?"

"Mon beignet !!" S'écria Jim, sans aucune honte...

L'autre homme le regarda avec incompréhension. "Heiinn ??" Dit-il avec l'élégance d'un chameau.

Gordon s'apprêtait à l'éviscéré, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un jeune homme entra, beau, élégant, et surtout richissime, mais il semblait quelque peu contrarié de se trouver là, cependant une lueur éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes dans la pièce.

Le jeune blond se leva soudainement de sa chaise.

"Monsieur Wayne ! Je suis Chris Jones, c'est moi qui vous ait appelé hier soir." Dit-il tendant sa main vers lui, que Wayne serra poliment, avant de se retourner vers Gordon, toujours debout devant le bureau et qui semblait ne lui prêter aucun intérêt.

"Enchanté, Monsieur le commissaire ! Je suis Bruce Wayne !" Il lui fit un grand sourire charmeur, malheureusement cela n'eut pas vraiment l'air de faire plus d'effet que cela à Jim, qui répliqua sur un ton neutre.

"Je sais qui vous êtes...." Wayne eut un petit sourire, bien sûr, après tout qui ne le connaissait pas dans cette ville ? Et puis, Gordon l'avait aidé lorsqu'il était jeune et... "..vous avez essayer de me bourrer une fois dans un bar." Continua Jim.

"Ah..." Bruce se sentit tout con...il ne pensait pas que le Commissaire se rappellerait de ce passage, il avait juste eut envie de quelques informations et il en avait apprit des belles. Il ricana en y repensant.

Mais soudain un bruit se fit entendre, un cri. Et le porte s'ouvrit à volée une fois encore, laissant apparaître un gamin de pas plus de vingt ans, ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui tentait vainement de le retenir.

"Mais arrêtez enfin ! Le commissaire ne peut pas vous prendre comme ça, il vous faut un rendez vous !"

Mais le gamin ne fut pas long à la repousser. "Vous m'avez dit qu'il était dans ce bureau, donc j'y vais ! Rien à foutre qu'il veuille ou non me recevoir !"

Leur entrée était assez surprenante, mais ils se calmèrent en voyant les personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce. Et un petit silence plana, jusqu'à que le jeune voit Gordon, tandis que la jeune femme, en avait profité pour s'enfuir de la pièce, rouge de honte de s'être fait voir ainsi.

"Vous !! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?! Remboursez moi mon portable !!" Fit le jeune en s'approchant du plus vieux, ses idées toujours aussi fixes.

James mit quelques instants avant de se rappelé qui était cet homme. Oui, bon on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'avait vraiment regardé lorsqu'il avait démolie son portable, le matin même, mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas lui hurler une telle phrase. "Hum euh....vous allez bien ?" Tenta t-il, un peu gêné parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait eut tort d'avoir une réaction aussi impulsive durant la matinée.

"…Il se fout de ma gueule là ? " Il s'approcha rageusement de Gordon, ne se contrôlant plus, étant même près à le frapper sous l'impulsion du moment. Oui, c'est le fantôme du portable à trois cents euro qui lui glissait à l'oreille ce genre d'idées...

Mais c'était sans compter que quelqu'un veillait sur le commissaire et que cette personne prit Jim dans ses bras, le protégeant de manière assez….euh possessive. Ce qui surprit tout le monde dans la pièce, bien sûr, car ça avait été assez rapide comme mouvement et surtout très soudain. (C'est surtout pas très habituelle mais bon.)

"Mais…mais qu'est ce que vous faîte, Wayne ?" Demanda James, totalement ahurie par son comportement.

"Euh…" Bruce sembla comprendre la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre, mais il réussit à rester impassible face à tous ses regards braqués sur lui.

Le gamin souleva un sourcil devant la scène. "Vous pourriez pas draguer après que j'ai réglé mes comptes avec ce mec ?!!"

Le commissaire ouvrit alors ses yeux telles des soucoupes, se disant qu'il était fou de pensé ça…n'est ce pas ? Mais ses joues se colorèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte dans quelle position le tenait Bruce. Un peu n'importe comment en fait, mais ça l'avait débraillé et sa chemise partait dans les sens, laissant découvrir un peu son torse. "Foutues boutons." Jura t-il, tandis qu'il tentait de se défaire de la prise du milliardaire. Celui ci le lâcha finalement, un sourire sur le visage, semblant content d'une chose dont Gordon ne voulait pas savoir. Il rajusta rapidement ses vêtements et toussa avec gène, espérant que personne ne se souviendrait de cette scène.... surtout lui en fait ....

"Bon vous avez fini ?" Reprit le gamin. "Et puis, il est où le commissaire, que je puisse me plaindre, hein ?! Il est où cet incompétent ?!!"

Nouveau silence.

"Euh bah c'est moi, le commissaire ..." Fit Gordon.

Cette fois, ce fut le jeunot qui sembla ne plus rien comprendre. Comment se pourrait-il que le mec qui avait sauvagement brisé son portable puisse être le Commissaire de la ville ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu surtout ? ...ah oui, c'est vrai, il aurait peut-être du regarder le journal une fois dans sa vie, et peut-être qu'il l'aurait aperçu en première page !! Mais bon, il ne l'avait jamais fait....pourquoi ? Et bien, non, pas parce qu'il ne savait pas lire, comme sont sûrement en train de supposer nos chers lecteurs. Mais tout simplement parce que les jeunes préféraient parler de bouche à oreille, c'était plus simple et ils faisaient des économies en plus ! Donc, effectivement, il avait entendu parler du commissaire mais ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu et cela n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'importance...sauf maintenant....

"D'accord..." Murmura t-il, ayant toujours un peu de mal à y croire. "Bon bah, je vais vous laissez alors..." Et sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, il sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Il rejoignait ses camarades qui l'attendaient en bas de la rue et il fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu lancé les pots de peintures, qu'ils avaient spécialement volés pour les jeter sur Gordon. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agresser un policier, après tout, les flics étaient bien trop injustes, ils leurs mettaient des amendes, juste parce qu'ils osaient voler des glaces...alalala mais où va le monde, je vous le demande ...

"C'était assez rapide comme règlement de compte." Fit Bruce Wayne, tandis qu'il fixait le commissaire qui approuva d'un mouvement de tête, semblant plus soulagé qu'autre chose par le départ du gamin et par la distance qui le séparait du milliardaire. "Ça me rappel une fois, quand j'étais en...." continua t-il.

Un toussotement se fit entendre, le coupant dans son récit, et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Jones qu'ils avaient totalement ignoré.

"Hum, Monsieur Wayne, si je vous ait demandé de venir ici, c'était pour vous posé quelques questions...." A comprendre qu'il en avait rien à foutre de la vie de milliardaire...

Bruce s'assit lentement sur la chaise en face du blond, d'un air ennuyé. "Je vous écoute..."

Gordon quant-à lui regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, en se demandant ce qu'il fichait encore là ! Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Wayne l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

"Vous devriez rester, non ? Ça pourrait vous intéressez et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille le travail de votre recrue, n'est ce pas Commissaire ?"

La dite recrue, grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "La confiance règne." Tandis que Jim sembla réfléchir au pour et au contre, il n'avait pas tellement envie de rester avec ces deux là, mais la curiosité était trop forte et c'est un sourire qu'il vit sur le visage du milliardaire, lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir au bord d'un second bureau dans un coin.

"Bien, si je vous est convoqué ici, Monsieur Wayne, c'est pour vous posez des questions sur l'une de vos employée. Connaissez vous une certaine Sinn Traleur ?"

L'interpellé souleva un sourcil d'incompréhension. "Et vous pensez sérieusement que je connais le nom de tout mes employés sur le bout des doigts ? Vous avez vu le nombre de personnes que j'engage ?"

Cette réplique eut le don de faire rougir le bond, honteux de sa bêtise, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur se forma sur le visage de Jim, semblant apprécier ce moment.

"Je ne plaisante pas !" Reprit Chris, sortant de ses gong. "Il se pourrait que cette fille soit la complice du Joker ! Je l'ai rencontré et elle correspondait parfaitement à la description !"

Gordon se leva soudainement, se rapprochant des deux hommes. "Pas de conclusions trop hâtives ! Accélérer les choses, ne servirait à rien ! Et puis, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique de quelle description on parle !"

"Celle du journal, non ?" Demanda Bruce.

Gordon, se retourna froidement vers lui. "C'est ça que vous appelez une description ? Le témoin n'était pas très objectif de ce que j'en ai vu et à part un "_elle est blonde" _et "_c'est une psychopathe_" on en a pas tiré grand chose...... en plus, à cause de ça, j'ai eut une fille bizarre qui est venu dans mon bureau, pour la défendre..... du gros n'importe quoi en gros !"

"Mais c'est elle !!!" S'écria Jones.

"De quoi ?"

"C'est cette fille là ! C'est elle la complice du Joker !! "

"....elle ? Elle semblait bien inoffensive, bien qu'un peu impulsive." Réfléchit James.

"Justement !! Comme ça elle n'est pas soupçonnée ! L'habit ne fait pas le moine !" S'emporta le blond.

"Un instant..." Fit le milliardaire, rentrant dans la conversation. "Si c'est la complice du Joker, pourquoi elle serait venue au commissariat se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?"

Petit silence.

Gordon était choqué de voir que finalement le célèbre Bruce Wayne, pouvait aussi dire des choses intelligentes...très surprenant. Quand à Jones, il enrageait...pourquoi cet imbécile se mêlait à la conversation ?! Et surtout pour le ridiculiser ! Quel...crétin !! Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un vienne le déranger, il en avait marre ! Il dut d'ailleurs se retenir d'envoyer une remarque acerbe au Milliardaire, à cause de la présence de Gordon dans la pièce…il ne désirait pas perdre son boulot, quoique le Commissaire ne semblait pas apprécier tant que ça Wayne…il faudrait éclaircir cette histoire…

"Si c'est une nouvelle criminelle, elle désirait peut-être voir ses ennemis et les évaluer avant de les affronter…."

"Okay, mais comment vous pourriez savoir ça ? Je veux dire, dès que vous l'avez vu, vous vous êtes dit, « _ça pourrait être elle _» ? Ça me semble tout de même un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ?" Fit Gordon.

Bruce Wayne sourit à sa remarque. "Oui vous avez parfaitement raison, monsieur le Commissaire, comme toujours." Il lui lança un petit clin d'œil qui mit mal à l'aise le plus vieux, ne comprenant pas ses intentions.

"Je me permet de vous faire remarquer, qu'on serait fixé si monsieur Wayne voulait bien vérifier que cette fille est bien l'une de ses employées. Si c'est effectivement le cas, l'affaire sera réglée, sauf bien sûr si elle a été engagée, il y a à peine deux jours, mais dans le cas contraire, si cette fille m'a mentie et quelle n'est dans aucun fichier de l'entreprise Wayne, vous serez bien obliger de me croire. "

Bruce secoua la tête contrarié de devoir lui obéir pour faire avancer l'enquête, et prit son portable, tapant rapidement le numéro du manoir. "Oui, Alfred, c'est moi…..pourriez vous regarder dans nos fichiers si vous avez des quelconques informations sur une certaine Sinn Traleur, c'est important et plutôt pressé… "

Les deux autres hommes de la pièce le fixait, attendant une réponse qui les aiderait. Puis après quelques minutes, la voix au bout du fil se fit entendre et Bruce, sembla quelque peu étonné. Il remercia son majordome et raccrocha rapidement, regardant les deux policiers.

"Elle ne travaille pas chez moi. " Dit-il maussade, sûrement agacé que ce soit le jeunot qui eut raison.

Une exclamation de joie se fit entendre. Le blond, tout sourire les regarda tour à tour. "Vous voyez ?? Je vous l'aviez dit ! J'avais raison, cette fille est bien sa complice. Il faut qu'on la retrouve et qu'on la capture, elle pourra nous donner des informations sur le Joker !!" Son excitation était incroyable, il devait vraiment être fière d'avoir eut raison.

"Non !" Gronda Gordon. "Je ne vais pas lancer un avis de recherche sur un fille, qui n'a peut-être fait comme seul faute que de mentir sur son lieu de travail. De plus, si vous avez eut ses informations sur elle, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait ? Vous l'avez agresser pour qu'elle vous déballe tout ça ?!"

Le jeune homme faiblit. "Mais pas du tout, je l'ai juste abordé dans la rue ! Et posez quelques questions, elle y a gentiment répondue..c'est tout "

"C'est étrange comme ça sonne faux…." Se permit de dire le milliardaire.

Le blond vit rouge. " Oh vous, taisez vous !! On en a rien à faire de votre avis ! Vous n'êtes qu'un mec bourré de pognons et qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule. Vous ne ferez jamais rien de bien dans votre vie !! Poltron ! "

Cette réplique était puérile, bête et fausse, dans la pièce tout le monde le savait mais pourtant cela n'empêcha pas le célèbre Bruce Wayne, de se lever furieux de sa chaise, prêt à montrer à ce jeunot où était sa place. Son poing allait atterrir dans le visage de Jones, mais il fut brutalement bloqué.

"Gordon ?" S'étonna Bruce, en voyant le commissaire qui se tenait devant sa recrue et qui avait bloqué son coup avec son bras.

"Monsieur Wayne, calmez vous !!" S'écria t-il, tandis qu'il le repoussait. "S'il vous plaît, ça ne sert à rien de se battre. " Fit-il plus calmement, alors qu'il baissait son bras douloureux et le massait doucement, se demandant comment Wayne pouvait avoir une telle force.

Chris Jones, quand à lui était paralysé, il n'aurait pas cru à une telle réaction de la part du milliardaire, et si Gordon ne s'était pas mit en travers, il se doutait bien qu'il aurait perdu une dent.

"Je suis désolé, commissaire." Dit Bruce. "J'ai eut une mauvaise nuit, je..." Il s'approcha du commissaire, semblant vraiment désolé, il n'avait pas voulue lui faire mal…pas à lui en tout cas….

"C'est bon. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde après tout, même au célèbre Bruce Wayne. " Il rit, tentant de détendre la tension dans la pièce.

Embarrassé le milliardaire, s'excusa rapidement et sortit du commissariat, ne voulant pas faire encore quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Le commissaire se retourna alors vers sa recrue, le regard furieux.

"Vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi ?! On insulte jamais quelqu'un qui vient pour nous donner son aide ! Et surtout pas quelqu'un comme Wayne !! Il est bien trop influent !"

"Je..je ne voulais pas, c'est sortit tout seul…il…"

" La ferme ! Vous êtes suspendu !! Ça vous apprendra peut-être à vous contrôler. "

" Qu..quoi ?! Mais non ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! S'il vous plait, commissaire, je suis le seul qui peut vous aidez pour la fille…" Dit-il désespéré.

"Je me passerais de votre aide, vous pouvez disposer…"

Voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, Chris sortit de la pièce, en claquant violemment la porte. Tout ça, juste parce qu'il avait insulté ce stupide milliardaire, merde ! Ils le payeraient tout les deux. Lui aussi, il avait des relations hauts placées et il allait s'en servir !

Il sortit du commissariat, rageur, mais son téléphone sonna, et il décrocha un peu anxieux après avoir lu le numéro affiché.

"Allo ? …oui c'est moi … en fait, je viens tout juste d'être...suspendu." Une exclamation furieuse sortit à l'autre bout du fil, et Chris frissonna. "Oui, je vais tout arranger, ne t'inquiète pas." S'empressa t-il d'ajouter. " Honte ? mais je…..oui d'accord, père…"

Jones raccrocha alors, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos, il fallait qu'il règle ça rapidement, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être suspendu trop longtemps. Il allait devoir convaincre le commissaire de lui faire reprendre ses fonctions….par n'importe quel moyen….

Il se vengerait plus tard, et cette fille ne perdait rien pour attendre, après tout, tout cela était de sa faute, non ?

* * *

_**Sinn : Giaahhhh !! Mais c'est horrible ! Je ne suis même pas dans le chapitre !!**_

_**Joker : Moi non plus !! **_

_**- Euuuh vous n'étiez pas nécessaire....**_

_**Sinn : De...de quoi ?!!! JE suis l'héroïne !! JE suis nécessaire !!**_

_**Joker : Et moi alors ? **_

_**Sinn : Euh mui, mui toi aussi Joky ! **_

_**- Pfff ....vous êtes ridicules.**_

_**Sinn : Rahhhh !!! Aller Joker !! A l'abordage !!!! **_

_**Joker : *met le couteau entre ses dents***_

_**-.....on dirait un couple....**_

_**Sinn : *se crispe* Dit pas ça !! Sinon.....on ...on...va tenter de me tuer ....**_

_**- Héhéhé, effectivement, j'ai entendue certaines personnes qui ne désiraient nullement te voir avec Joky...sous peine de mort !!**_

_**Joker : *tousse* Toi aussi, tu mourra dans ce cas...c'est toi qui écris....**_

_**- Chut Joky, il faut pas le dire....=3=**_

_

* * *

_

**Kiiiiia !!! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais fait !!! *trèèèèès fière* Bon okay, il n'y a pas Sinn, mais hahahaha .....*n'a pas trouvé une meilleure réplique que le rire...***

**Pffiuu j'espère que ça vous aura plus !! Si il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas !!! :D**


	12. Lâcheté

Titre : Pourquoi pas ?

Rating : PG13 pour le langage et pour le peu de sang que vous pourrez voir..

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Sinn Traleur et Chris Jones.

**Mon retard est inexcusable mais j'espère tout de même que vous arriverez à m'excuser...Et merci aux gens qui ont continué à me supporter, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de continuer^^  
**

**...**

**Lâcheté.**

…

J'ai toujours aimé rêvasser, me laisser porter par mon imagination et inventer des histoires dans ma tête. Ça avait toujours le pouvoir de me libérer. Me libérer de cette vie monotone, des obligations, des problèmes et agacements qui me suivaient partout où j'allais. Il suffisait que je ferme les yeux pour que je me retrouve dans mon monde...un monde si semblable à celui dans lequel j'étais en ce moment même.

"Sinny... arrête donc de dormir et va préparer le repas. Sert à quelque chose pour une fois !"

Je rouvris les yeux. Bon certains agacements étaient toujours présent.

"À quel moment tu as cru entendre que j'étais une bonne ? T'as qu'à faire à manger tout seul si t'as faim !"

Quelque peu imprudent de dire cela lorsque l'on connait l'homme.

Seul un regard assassin me répondit. Aujourd'hui encore, nous ne mangerons pas un bon repas...

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Joky ?"

Il haussa les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?"

"Bah retourner vers l'aventure ! Ça va faire trois jours qu'on reste là à rien faire, à part avoir les yeux dans le vide...je ..je m'ennuie !"

Il se rapprocha doucement. "Sinny, Sinny...il faut savoir...prendre son temps.."

"Oui, mais pas trop non plus et quand comptes-tu bouger ?"

"Quand j'aurais plus d'informations."

"Plus d'informations ? ,,,Tiens, c'est vrai, comment tu fais pour avoir des info vu que tu tue tout tes hommes ?"

Il ricana. "C'est un secret..."

Le commissaire de Gotham était une personne qui prenait souvent des risques, risquant sa vie sans aucune hésitation pour sauver celle d'un autre. C'est pourquoi, il arrivait souvent qu'on le voit avec des blessures...d'ailleurs, une chambre, lui était toujours spécialement réservée à l'hôpital central...

Cependant, beaucoup furent tout de même étonnés de le voir arriver un matin, totalement débraillé avec du sang coulant de son nez et du haut de son crâne. Étonnamment, celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier et il avançait comme à son habitude vers son bureau qu'il ferma rapidement derrière lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme blond rentra à son tour dans le commissariat. Contrairement à Gordon, il était dans un impeccable costume, marchant lentement dans le couloir comme pour savourer le moment, avant d'entrer sans même frapper dans le bureau du commissaire.

"Hey ! Vous pourriez frappez avant de...vous ?" Gordon parut surpris, puis une grimace de rage glissa sur son visage. "Je vous aviez dis que vous étiez suspendu ! Que faites vous encore là, Jones ?"

Chris Jones eut un doux rire qui résonna dans la pièce. "Je ne viens pas aujourd'hui en tant que flic... juste en simple citoyen."

"Et vous désirez ?" demanda le commissaire avec impatience. "Comme vous le savez sûrement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des broutilles..."

"Oh, je voulais juste voir si mes hommes avaient bien fait leur travail. Je constate avec plaisir que c'est le cas."

Gordon se figea, tandis que le plus jeune souriait tranquillement.

"Leur travail ?" demanda t-il incrédule.

"Oui vous savez..vous les avez rencontré en sortant de chez vous." un nouveau sourire, plus malicieux cette fois-ci.

"Oh...alors c'est vous qui avez payé ces gars pour qu'ils me tabassent." Jim eut un soupir ennuyé. "Et ensuite ..?"

"Ensuite ?" demanda Jones, intrigué par la réponse du commissaire.

"Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que c'était la première fois que l'on me faisait ça...si ?" il rit doucement, presque amusé. "Si c'est le cas, alors vous n'êtes pas très futé !"

Le ton ironique dans sa voix, énerva sensiblement le blond qui contourna le bureau pour se dresser en face du commissaire, assit sur son fauteuil.

"Vous vous pensez plus intelligent que tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Gordon ? Vous pensez être plus futé et plus logique que moi ! Mais voyez vous Gordon, je suis bien plus influent que vous !" le sourire moqueur qui se forma sur les lèvres de Jim, l'énerva encore plus et il se pencha vers lui, ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège, leurs nez se touchant presque. "Mais vous savez qui est mon père Gordon ? Non bien sûr que non, sinon vous n'oseriez même pas me regarder dans les yeux !" un silence pesant envahit la pièce durant quelques instants, alors que les deux hommes se fixaient. "Mon père se nomme...Jonas Warren..."

"Wa...Warren ?"

À la vue des yeux de James qui s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, le sourire sur le visage de Chris reprit sa place. Oh bien sûr, il le savait que son père était redouté de tous, c'est pour cela qu'il en profitait maintenant. Son père...un vendeur d'arme très connu dans le monde entier, ses activités n'était pas toujours tellement légales, mais jamais aucun flic n'avait encore pu mettre la main sur lui...pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Jonas Warren, fournissait plusieurs armées dans le monde entier et que grâce à cela, Warren était juste...intouchable. Si jamais on arrivait à l'arrêter, et bien il sortirait de garde à vue, au maximum deux jours après. De plus, il pouvait aisément pourrir la carrière de n'importe qui, c'est pour cela que tout le monde évitait de lui chercher des embrouilles, on ne pouvait même pas espérer gagner contre lui...il était trop influant...trop puissant...trop riche... intouchable...

"Je pense que vous comprendrez que j'ai dû utiliser un faux nom pour être accepté à l'école de police.."

"Et que ferait le fils de Jonas Warren dans la ville de Gotham ?" demanda Jim quelque peu incrédule.

"Oh je voulais juste vivre normalement moi, avoir une vie excitante, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi d'être flic. Et puis...vous êtes arrivé Gordon...vous m'avez démit de mes fonctions sans raison valable, tandis que j'enquêtais sur une affaire importante. Alors j'ai dû utiliser les grands moyens...certains disent que c'est dans le sang...peut-être, oui peut-être que je suis comme mon père, mais c'est vous qui m'aurez obligé à montrer ce côté, Gordon !

"Moi ? Vous plaisantez ? Je n'ai fait que mon travail, contrairement à vous …" répliqua James.

"Vous m'avez suspendu pour une raison totalement futile !" accusa t-il.

"Futile ? Insulter un citoyen qui est extrêmement influant, c'est futile vous croyez ?"

"Le seul problème c'était que c'est Wayne que j'ai insulté ! Tout ça parce que vous êtes amants !"

"Amants ?" répéta Jim, éberlué...il avait du mal comprendre, oui bien sûr...il avait dut vouloir dire «calmants», même si James ne voyait pas tellement le rapport entre Wayne et un médicament. Ou bien, peut-être que c'était «aimants» ah oui, c'est vrai que le milliardaire l'avait collé énormément durant cet entretien...oui c'était aimants, intérieurement le commissaire soupira de soulagement.

"Oui, amants ! J'ai vu comment il vous touchait, Gordon ! Et les œillades aussi, c'était bien trop suspect pour ne pas être vrai !"

James Gordon resta quelques secondes totalement déconnecté, répétant inlassablement le mot «amants» dans sa tête, avant de finalement se ressaisir. "Amants ? Mais je suis pas son amant !" cria t-il, pour bien se faire comprendre. "Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme et..." il s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir, et reprit. "...je n'ai jamais couché avec Wayne !" corrigea t-il.

"Vous n'êtes pas très convainquant, Gordon !" il eut un sourire narquois.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire de savoir si je suis convainquant ou non ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous !" dit-il, perdant peu à peu son calme légendaire.

"C'était bon au moins ?" il afficha de nouveau un sourire narquois mais ne put le garder bien longtemps car le poing de Jim percuta violemment sa mâchoire, le faisant littéralement tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Tandis que Gordon se levait de son fauteuil, vert de rage.

La main sur sa mâchoire, Chris le fixa d'un air mauvais. "Ça vous le paierez Gordon..très sévèrement..."

Le commissaire ne fit nullement attention à ses menaces et ordonna d'une voix ferme. "Sortez de mon bureau, Jones. Tout de suite !"

Étrangement le blond se releva avec un mince sourire et se permit le tutoiement. "Tu te crois tout permis, Gordon ? Tu crois que parce que tu es commissaire tu peux faire ce que tu veux...?" il se rapprocha de James et pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Tu crois que ton statut va te protéger peut-être, huh ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je..."

"Mais tu le crois !" le coupa sèchement Chris. "Tu crois que tu es protégé grâce à ce que tu es maintenant, grâce à ton «ami» Batman !.. et pourtant, tu ne devrais pas penser ça." il eut un petit sourire.

"C'est une menace, Jones ?"

"Un simple conseil.." il se détourna et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il lâcha une dernière phrase. "Faîtes attention à vos arrières, Commissaire, vous allez en avoir besoin !"

James le regarda sortir du bureau, semblant contrarié. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait préparer Chris Jones mais vu le nom de son père, il ferait mieux d'être sur ses gardes, on est jamais trop prudent.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

Comment un acte si futile, avait-il pu prendre de telles proportions...

Finalement, je n'avais pu rester encore bien longtemps dans l'entrepôt à ne rien faire, d'ailleurs, le Joker n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation quand il «semblait» travailler. Autant dire que je tenais seule le crachoir, chose assez exaspérante.

C'est pourquoi, j'étais en ce moment même à vagabonder dans les rues de Gotham pour pouvoir davantage me repérer par la suite.

Je regardais distraitement les personnes passant à côté de moi, j'avais l'impression de ne même pas exister pour eux. Ils avaient tous l'air si préoccupés par leurs petits problèmes, ça en était désespérant.

Plus jeune, je m'étais déjà posé cette question, est-ce que lorsque l'on grandit on devient si morose ? Et il faut croire que oui...

Après tout les gens n'avaient même plus le temps de s'amuser, ils étaient toujours si angoissé par leur carrière qu'ils ne se souciaient plus de ce qui les entourait. C'est cela qui différenciait le Joker de ces gens, il avait sût rester décontracté et lui était bien dans sa peau, il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait et il affichait toujours ce sourire comme pour se moquer des gens qui ne savaient plus rire. C'était beau.

Ce qui m'avait attiré à première vue, c'était la facilité qu'il avait eut à briser le système. Ce système que je méprisais et qui me révulsait. Quand je parle du système, je veux parler de tout ce que les citoyens doivent faire. Tout jeune, nous allons à l'école, nous travaillons comme des bêtes acharnées et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour finir dans un bureau et travailler toujours aussi dur pour un salaire minable. Le problème dans tout ça est de savoir quand nous pouvons profiter de la vie ? Pratiquement jamais, en fait. Seuls les plus fortunés ont ce privilèges et pour les autres ? Et bien, ils leur faudra attendre la retraite qui sera parfois bien maigre et puis, franchement comment profiter pleinement de la vie sans même pouvoir faire une course entre amis et ne pas frôler la crise cardiaque ?

Voilà ce qui m'a toujours dégoûté dans le système et voir le Joker briser les règles avec tant de facilité fut une expérience formidable. Pouvoir partager cela avec lui fut encore mieux et d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien.. pourquoi moi ?

Oui pourquoi moi, fille banale me retrouvait ici en compagnie de cet homme ?

Je pencherais sur le facteur chance, après tout j'ai toujours été une grande chanceuse, cela compensait mon manque de talent …

Hum, le Joker se moquerait sûrement s'il savait que je l'avais avoué..

Je bouscula soudainement quelqu'un par inadvertance, cette personne se retourna vers moi avec un air dédaigneux, marmonnant quelques injures à mon encontre. Oui, évidemment, après tout ici je n'étais rien..et dans mon ancien monde non plus...il me fallait me faire un nom..comment ? Je n'en savais encore rien, je n'y avais jamais réfléchit mais je savais que l'occasion se présenterait, il me suffisait de rester patiente...ça allait être dur..

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, j'entrai dans une petite ruelle par hasard, et j'aperçus quelque chose d'inhabituel ou plutôt quelqu'un d'inhabituel.

Le commissaire de Gotham, encerclé par quatre ou cinq autres hommes qui semblaient se moquer ouvertement de lui, je pus alors voir le commissaire avoir les bras bloqués dans le dos et qu'on commençait à le frapper.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de foncer dans le tas, tête baissée et poings levés mais le second coup que je pu voir rentrer en contact avec le visage de Gordon me fit revenir sur terre. À quoi cela servirait de foncer maintenant à part me faire tabasser moi aussi ?

Humph, je peux déjà entendre la petite voix dans ma tête me rabâcher une connerie comme la dignité ! La dignité c'est bien, oui, mais à quoi ça sert de mourir dignement ? Un mort n'a pas besoin de dignité ! Et ce que je voulais c'était rester en vie autant de temps que je le pourrais, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire des ennemis, alors que j'étais faible et sans arme.

Le commissaire pourrait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, après tout ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Il s'en sortirait..comme toujours.

Je fis donc demi-tour, ignorant les grognements de douleur de l'homme que j'admirais, ainsi que les rires moqueurs qui s'élevaient dans la nuit.

Ce fut avec les poings serrées et la mine basse que je rentrais à l'entrepôt, contrariée. "Putain de merde ! J'aurais du rester ! Pourquoi je l'ai laissé !" grognais-je pour moi-même, frappant dans ce qui passait à porter de mon pied.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ?" fit le clown après m'avoir regardé me défouler pendant quelques instants, sûrement peu content de voir ses affaires subir mon mécontentement.

Un peu plus calme, je soupira. " Dis moi, Joker, il t'es déjà arrivé d'abandonner quelqu'un que tu ...apprécies ?"

Il me regarda un instant, sûrement en train d'attendre que je dise que c'était une blague, mais je ne dis rien et il finit par sourire. "Je crois que tu réfléchis trop, Sinny."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu vois là, t'es en train de me montrer que t'as des remords pour quelque chose sûrement inutile.."

"Inutile ?" répétais-je avec une grimace. "Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire si j'ai des remords, hein ?"

"Bah ça fait tout justement, parce que tu vois les remords ça ne sert à riiiien !" fit-il avec un sourire. "Il paraît qu'avoir des remords ça fait de nous des êtres humains, foutaises ! Les remords sont simplement un manque d'analyse de la situation ! Les plus forts n'ont pas de remords, tu comprends ?"

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, plutôt intriguée. C'était quoi sa thèse bizarre...un manque d'analyse ? Mouais, bon, je vais faire semblant de le croire parce que vu comment il est dans son trip vaut mieux pas le contrarier...

"Mais qui est donc cette personne que tu apprécies ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire peu rassurant.

"Personne."

"Vraiment ?"

"De toute façon, ça ne te regardes pas."

"Tout ce qui est en rapport avec toi me regarde Sinny ! Tu le sais bien pourtant.."

"..putain, tu me prends vraiment pour ton chien, hein ?"

"Mais oui, tu as tout compris Sinny, c'est bien ! Tu es mon petit chien-chien, alors comporte toi comme tel, okay ?" dit-il en se rapprochant lentement.

"Ne t'approches pas ! T'es vraiment qu'un.." Je fus coupée brutalement par sa main sur mon épaule qui me fit frissonner sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

"Tu sais, Sinny, je n'aime pas quand tu me parles comme ça, alors si tu ne veux pas que je sois méchant et que je te mette une laisse, soit gentille compris ?" il sourit, frôlant mon cou avec son doigt ganté.

Je ne répondis pas, le regardant bizarrement. Il devait blaguer, il n'était pas sérieux..pas pour un truc comme ça..enfin c'est ce que j'espérais, sinon j'allais vraiment commencer à flipper.

Il était prêt à me mettre une laisse...il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je me lie à Batman plutôt qu'à ce taré totalement déséquilibré..

M'enfin, là n'était pas le plus important, l'important étant que j'avais abandonné le commissaire. Cela faisait-il de moi quelqu'un de lâche ? Lâche ? Moi ? Nooon vraiment ?...bon peut-être un peu quand même.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. En agissant de cette façon, j'avais la désagréable impression de ressembler au Joker. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Non je n'avais jamais voulu ça. J'aurais dû aider le commissaire. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui tourner le dos.

J'étais comme toutes les autres personnes de cette ville que tout in-différenciaient. Un déchet, rien d'autre.


End file.
